


Transformers Prime Boyfriend Scenarios

by MaulIsLife



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cats, Child Abuse, Death, F/M, Fluff, Implied Underage, Kissing, Slightly Paranormal stuff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformers Prime - Freeform, Underage Kissing, boyfriend scenarios, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 44,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaulIsLife/pseuds/MaulIsLife
Summary: Transformers Prime Boyfriend Scenarios. Nuff said.
Relationships: Bulkhead/Reader, Bumblebee/Reader, Knockout/Reader, Megatron/Reader, Optimus Prime/Reader, Ratchet/Reader, Smokescreen/Reader, Soundwave/Reader, Starscream/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 135
Collections: Movies





	1. How You Meet

(P/t) Phone type.

Optimus Prime~~~~  
You walked the deserted streets of Jasper, Nevada, with only your backpack and a dead (p/t). Your bike had decided to breakdown on your way home from school. A sound of squealing tires took your attention as you turned around. You couldn't see the color, but the car was definitely heading for you with no intention of stopping. "What the.." Was all you could say before the car transformed into a giant grey robot.  
The robot grabbed you and brought you to its face. It's glowing red eyes were scaring you so much that you actually let out a tiny squeal. "Please don't eat me!" Slipped out of your mouth before you were aware of what you were saying.  
It let a deep sinister laugh out. "Pathetic." It said as it threw you away from it.  
You let out a short cry and braced yourself, but the impact never came. You raised your head up slightly to see you were in a giant blue and red robot's hand. The robot set you down quickly before going and attacking the grey robot. "Still protecting the insects I see, Prime." The grey one spat.  
The blue robot said nothing, only attacking its opponent until the grey robot was forced to retreat. You noticed that the blue and red robot had now been joined by a small blue robot, a black and yellow robot, and a green robot. The red and blue one walked back over to you, causing you to shift back in fear. It didn't matter that it had just saved you, it was a giant freaking alien robot. "Are you injured?" It asked in a deep voice.  
You just shook your head, to shocked to speak. It seemed satisfied with your answer as it, and the other robots, left you standing on the sidewalk with your backpack.

Bumblebee-----  
You were scavenging through a junk yard, looking for parts to this project you were working for, when a really loud clanking noise grabbed your attention. You followed the sound to a small open area, where the noise was now that of scraping metal. What you saw had you running into one of the scrap piles: two giant robots fighting. A big red and silver robot with red eyes and a black and yellow one with blue eyes. You let out a loud squeak as one said, "Well, Bumblebee, it seems we have an audience."  
The metal your were hiding under was thrown away and the red bot was smirking down at you. Seeing that look made you do something extremely stupid. You threw a chunk of nearby metal at it. It hissed and backed away before trying to make a swipe at you, only to be stopped by the other robot. The red robot transformed into a Aston Martin before speeding away only to be followed by the yellow robot who was now a Camaro. As soon as they were gone you ran all the way back to your home where you hid under your covers for the rest of the night.

Ratchet--  
You had to go to the ER, apparently the crash you had gotten into had put a super long cut on your leg. Cause, a drunk driver. But that's what you would tell your parents. Definitely not from racing. No of course not. Although you may or may not be bleeding out underneath two robots fighting. The one that had crashed you and the one that had been in the race with you. Yes they had been cars. You really couldn't care less about them right now, seeing as your blood was bitterly mixing with the sand of the desert. As the two robots went off somewhere, your best friend Jack ran up and put something on your cut, trying to stop the bleeding. "Mom.........get........no too slow.......Yes Ratchet......bad cut."  
You could barely make out the words he was saying on the phone, as you were rapidly looking consciousness. The last thing you remembered was being put inside of an ambulance.


	2. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of the options, you are in highschool. Just making that clear.  
> WARNING****** There is self harm and abuse......don't say I didn't warn you

Optimus  
Despite being a nerd, you weren't bullied or pushed around at school. The 'bullies' seemed to tolerate you in all your silent glory. Raf was the only real person you talked to at that school, and while you were nice, even he didn't know why you were sad most of the time. "tough love'. That's what your parents claimed it was, but you knew the truth and could only strive to be the best if you had any chance of getting out of Jasper for good. 

Bumblebee-  
Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back...at least that was your motto. With both parents long dead, all you had was your military brother -but even he was gone a lot. Still, you learned to thrive in independence and took care of yourself. Small work as a garage inventor helped you save up for the future, whatever that would hold for you, but your friends Miko and Raf definitely make things brighter.

Ratchet----  
No matter how hard you tried, everything seemed to go wrong. In school, at home, in life in general. As you were the oldest everything was automatically your fault. But slowly everything was starting to not matter to you. Your best friend since childhood is Jack, yet lately not even he could reach you. He knows about your problem but won't say anything as he doesn't want to hurt you further. He tried to help you by taking you with him every week to the local racetrack. In the desolate desert of Jasper, art was the only thing that brought life to you.


	3. A Second Encounter

Optimus Prime ^_^  
You were in the school restroom applying concealer to a fresh bruise, again tough love, when a tremor shook through the building and the ceilings cracked. You ran out of the restroom to find students running away from the school. "(Y/N)!" You turned around to see Raf running up to you.  
He grabbed your arm and the two of you ran out of the school. Once out, you looked back to see there were some students trapped inside. You pulled your arm back from Raf and ran back towards the building. "What are you doing?!" Raf shouted at you.  
You turned around and faced the small boy, "We can't just leave them there!"   
"They'll be fine, I promise, but we have to go!"  
You were about to ask him what he meant by that, but before you could the same giant grey robot from the night before dropped down next to you. "What a pleasant surprise for us to meet again, insect."  
As it lunged at you, a portal appeared and the red and blue robot came out of it and attacked the grey one, starting another fight. This time, however, a yellow Camaro drove up and you and Raf climbed in before speeding off from the school. After a moment of driving, the Camaro drove through another portal that appeared in the road, and you found yourself in a room of a tall building. The doors open and you fell out with a squeak. "Raf, where are we?" You asked.  
Before he could answer, the yellow Camaro became a yellow robot and you hid your face in fear, only peeking from between your hands when Raf patted your shoulder. "(Y/N), it's okay he's a good guy. He won't hurt you."  
There was a series of beeps and Raf sighed, "Yeah, it's probably best to wait for Optimus."  
And with that you were left alone until the sound of vehicles approaching met your ears. You lifted you head to see a Semi, motorcycle, and military vehicle drive into the room before transforming into robots. The semi became the red and blue robot that had saved you last night. "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He said.  
It was a moment of silence before you realized that he was waiting for your name. "M-my name is (Y/N)." You stuttered.  
"You are being pursued by Megatron, the leader of the deceptions. For what, we are not sure. Until it is known, you will be under our protection." Optimus said.  
And so after much debate from the Autobots part, Optimus was to be your guardian. And that's how you ended up sitting in his cab as he drove you home. When your little shack of a home came into view, Optimus stopped and you climbed out. "Thank you for saving me, and I promise I won't tell anyone you guys exist." You told him, hands quietly shutting his door so as not to disturb anyone.  
"Thank you, Miss (y/n)." He rumbled before driving off.

Bumblebee-----  
You were sitting at a lunch table with Raf, Milo, and Jack, talking about nothing in general. That was, of course, until you bent down to fix your shoe and they saw the long gash on your arm from last night. They gasped and Milo half shouted to everyone, "Where did you get that?"   
You put your jacket on so the gash would not be seen an looked up to see them staring at you. "I got it from a piece of metal at the junkyard."  
"What we're you doing there?" Raf asked.  
You narrowed your eyes at him. "Why?"  
As the boy tried to stammer out a response, you glanced at Miko to see she was trying to make a desperate call to someone. "You know what it doesn't matter, I was just getting some parts for this project I'm working on." I said, trying to give them a smile.  
"Anything happen?" Jack asked, trying to appear calm.  
You grabbed your backpack and left the cafeteria, acting as though you were heading for the Library, when you were actually making for the secret entrance to the school. You walked out the door to find a yellow Camaro waiting for you. Your thoughts went to how Raf was picked up by this same Camaro everyday and you backed up, only to run into Raf and Miko. "You've seen them haven't you?" Raf asked.  
"Raf! We don't know what she's seen we can't just be making assumptions! What did you see?" Miko hissed.  
"UMmmmmm....I might have seen two giant robots fighting." You said weakly.  
The car hit its acceleration slightly and Raf pushed you towards it. "We gotta take you somewhere, (y/n). You'll be Ok, I promise."  
Turns out the place was the Autobots base. After rules and such(and maybe a wrench or two being thrown), it was decided that Smokscreen would be your guardian, seeing as Bumblebee, as you learned was the yellow Camaro's name, was Raf's guardian. All the same, Bumblebee took you to your home while the others stayed at the base. "Bumblebee, why do I need to be protected?" You asked, feeling slightly embarrassed to be talking to a car.  
"You saw Knockout and I fighting." Was his simple response.  
"Knockout was the deception you were fighting?"  
"You can understand me?" His voice was ecstatic.  
You furrowed you eyebrows in confusion, "Can't everyone?"  
"No, only Raf is the only human who can, up until now."  
You smiled at his happiness until he came upon your street, where you could see your brother was already home. "Thank you, Bee." You said as he let you out.  
He let out a happy chirp before speeding off.

Ratchet*****  
. You woke up in a hospital bed wearing Jack's Jacket. Sitting up, you saw Jack asleep in the chair next to you. You were about to wake him up when a blonde doctor with glasses on walked in. "So your awake? You know, racing is extremely dangerous, not to mention stupid." He said.  
By now Jack had woken up and was staring at the doctor. "Ra-" he was about to say but the doctor cut him off, only speaking to you.  
"Can you remember anything from the crash?"  
SeeIng as you would sound crazy if you told him, you just shook your head no. He tilted his head at you and you looked at Jack. "What did happen, Jack?" You asked.  
You could have sworn you heard the doctor mutter, "Humans, always ignoring the question."  
"Well, Imma tell you right now, you saw exactly what you remember."  
"So two giant robots fighting? Is that a valid response?" You asked the doctor.  
If he was surprised by what you said, he didn't show it only pulling the curtain back to reveal robots watching them. "Yup, she saw you." He said before disappearing entirely.   
She heard his voice again, but this time in a white and red robot's body. Seeing all the robots was apparently to much for your medicated brain, as you passed out.  
You woke up a little later to show the same doctor was staring at your vital signs. "I'm the medical officer, Ratchet is my name. Please don't ever call me Hatchet. Oh and I'm also your guardian." He said in extreme disinterest.  
"My name is (y/n)" you said after a moment of being shocked.  
"I know."


	4. New Character: Knockout

How you first meet---  
The sound of engines revving greeted you as you walked onto the track, flags in your hand. It was your day to start the races and all the usual cars were there, except now there is a new car near the middle. The new car is a red Aston Martin with a shiny coat that shone under the moonlight. "You think you can come here to our track expecting to win?" You asked the driver.  
The driver revved their engine and a voice spoke back to you, "Of course I can, Doll. I have a better chance than these slackers."   
You rolled your eyes before raising the flags in the air. "Get ready, set." You shot a smirk at the Martin, "Go!"  
You dropped the flags and waited for the cars to pass before going to the side of the track and giving the flags to the usual girl and grabbed your (f/c) sling over backpack. You didn't need to see the race to know who would triumph. Arrogance usually wins.

You----  
Despite being a long time cheerleader, you've never quite worked out the attitude portion. Sure, you can be petty and sassy, but you're not into the cliques and drama. School was fine, but racing was so much better. Granted, you didn't have a car, so all you would do is start the races, having cars accelerate around you was just as fun as racing them. While you did a lot of sneaking out, you never got caught seeing as your mother worked the night shifts at the hospital, and your older brother was rarely around anymore, too busy with college and stuff. You weren't really lonely, you had a surplus of human interactions at school to make up for it, but you made do. It was peaceful, albeit fragile, life.

A second encounter-----  
Tonight had been the Homecoming school dance and you had foolishly gone, thinking that for once it be okay. As if. You had to leave early because of problems with some guys. So now you are walking home in the dark, carrying your heels because they hurt too much to make the miles home in. You had to walk because your mother was at work, your brother was at a soccer game, and you don't have a car. As you were walking, the sound of screeching tires filled the air. Turning around, you saw a familiar Aston Martin rounding the bend quickly followed by a yellow and black Camaro. As they rounded near you, the Camaro transformed into a giant robot, quickly followed by the Martin becoming a robot. A giant fight ensued, ending with the yellow robot turning back into a car and driving off. Leaving you with the red and silver robot. "Hello, Dollface, I see I have some explaining to do." It spoke.  
You stared back at him, completely freaked out. He transformed back into a car and the door opened. "Get in."  
"You are crazy if you think I'm going to do that." You shaking said.  
He revved his engine, clearly stating you didn't have a choice and you hesitantly climbed in. "Address now." He ordered.  
You complied and he sped off in the direction of your house. Once there he let you out and stayed in your driveway, idling. "Knockout." He said.  
It took you a moment to realize he was telling you his name, of course being weird, before you responded, "My name is (y/n)."  
A laugh came from the vehicle and revved his engine again, causing you to slightly jump. "Well see you around, dollface."  
And with that he left you standing in your driveway.


	5. New Character: Starscream

How You meet-----  
It was a usual Saturday night, just you, some soda, some candy, your hacking computer, and the military network. Your parents were off at something for your brothers, so the house was empty. A perfect atmosphere for listening in on the military. It happened to be the only interesting thing in Jasper; other than the times you spent with Miko. Although, this time it was even more boring than usual, the soldiers were just on their usual chatter. You leaned back in your chair only to have your dog jump on you. "Ugh, (d/n) get off!" You laughed as your dog tried to lick your face.  
Suddenly, the noise became more frantic and your computer's volume rose. You pushed the dog off and turned back to the screen. The soldiers were yelling about some giant metal things, so you hacked into the base`s cameras. Sure enough, after turning the camera, there was a giant, grey robot with wing and......heels? You did a double take and indeed, the robot had heels. There was another robot in the background and it said something to the heeled one. What happened next made your heart drop. The heeled robot turned to you and grabbed the camera. With the last of the battery, you hear the robot say, "Well, what have we here?"   
You quickly shut down your computer and thank your lucky stars you routed your computer through some offshore Russian domain. 

You---  
You are the eldest of three children and hate your little brothers to the max. All they ever did was tease you about being a girl and liking computers and stuff. You don't get along with your parents seeing as they agree a girl shouldn't be in technology. You are still girly, but tone it down to anger them even more. You best friend happens to be Miko even though you are both very different. You spend your free time with your dog's or hacking the military network. 

A second encounter-------  
You breathed a sigh of relief as you got off the bus, you had survived the day and your parents weren't home. Definitely an improvement on your mood. However, as soon as you walked, in you knew something was wrong. Your dog's were locked in their crates. You let them out into the backyard before quietly walking up to your bedroom. You open the door to see a man standing inside of it. He has jet black hair, red eyes, grayish skin, and is wearing all black. He turns around and gives you a wicked grin. "Remember me?" He asks.  
"Nope." You say before slamming the door shut and running down the stairs.  
You had just made it to the living room when you were tackled to the ground. "Get off of me you creep!" You yelled, hoping the neighbors would hear.   
The man snickered at you and drags you outside where he suddenly becomes the giant heeled robot. You let out a small scream as he picked you up and held you in his palm, upon which you began glaring at him. "Put me down you giant, metal, dummy!"  
................Okay so maybe not the best insult you could come up with. He brought you closer to his face and the wicked grin returned. "You'll make a fine pet for when I'm in command." He laughed.  
You weren't sure you liked the sound of being anyone's 'pet'. Not that you had any say in the matter. "Try it, I dare you." You threatened.   
He stares at you for a moment before placing you back on the ground. "In time you'll be Lord Starscreams pet, fleshy." He says.   
You got up as he turns away. "(Y/n)."  
"Exscuse me?" He asks turning back to you.  
"My name is (y/n). If I'm going to be your pet, whatever that means, than you can at least learn my name."  
He seems taken aback by your tone but replies, "Fine. My name is Starscream, but you will call me Lord Starscream."   
After he finishes he turns into a jet looking thing and flies away. Starscream? What kind of name is that?


	6. New Character: Soundwave

Soundwave=====

How you meet===  
Go to a party they said.  
It would be fun they said.  
They happened to be Miko and Jack. Why you had believed them was a mystery. They had wanted you to go with them and now that you were here, they were nowhere to be found. Figures. You decide to leave seeing as you are all alone. Even though at home you would be even more alone. At least you would be warm and could watch (f/s). Speaking of warm, yeah that would definitely have to wait until you got home. Why? Because it is pouring outside. You clutch your jacket tighter to your body before stepping out into the rain. It. Is. Cold. You dressed casually so you would survive the walk home, but you weren’t prepared for the icy wind. You start along the sidewalk and after a few minutes you get the feeling like someone was watching you, but nobody was in sight. With a shrug you continue walking until you see a man with dark hair and clothes standing underneath a streetlight across the street just staring at you. You look away and begin to walk faster when a hand grabs you. “And what’s a pretty thing like you doing out on a night like this?” Asked a voice behind you.  
You turn your head to see that the man was still underneath the street light but now there was a group of men surrounding you. And they all absolutely reeked of alcohol. You lash out at the man’s hand and push him away before trying to run away. “Oh come on don’t be that way.” The leader said.  
“I’ll be how I want to be.” You growled.  
The man just laughed at you before pushing you to the ground. “Mission: Stop intoxicated men from touching girl.” A voice sounds from behind the man.  
The leader turns around to see the man under the street light. Now that he is closer, you can see he has some futuristic-like band around his eyes. He punches the man into a wall before watching the rest of the men run away. He turns to you for a moment before walking away into the night. You run as fast as you can through the rain towards your house before shutting and locking the door. Although, all night you get the same feeling that someone is watching you.

You=  
You are a hard person to know. You don’t trust easily and don’t like to talk much. When you were ten, your parents suddenly disappeared, leaving you all alone. You never reported it because you didn’t want to live with anyone, all you knew was the house was paid for. You are able to live by yourself because you work and you are able to forge a signature pretty well. Despite your loneliness and trust issues, you are sometimes childish and are really smart. Once you become friends with someone, you become extremely loyal unless they hurt you. Then you exact revenge without ever being a suspect.

A second encounter===  
“Honestly (y/n), I don’t see why you’re so angry.” Miko’s voice sounded over your phone.  
You were getting ready for school and had called Miko to ask her a couple of things, And maybe yell at her a bit. “You left me all alone at a party!” You whined.  
“I told Jack to text you that we weren’t going. It’s not my fault he didn’t.”  
“Whatever, I’ll see you at school.”  
“Okay, will you to a party ne-!”  
“No.” You said and shut the phone.  
No more parties ever again. You grabbed your backpack and walked out the front door beginning to walk to your school, which as only half a mile away. You were halfway there when a familiar voice called out to you, “If it isn’t the girly from the other night.”  
It was the gang’s leader. He was a lot more sober now and you were not sure if that was a good or bad thing. He begins walking towards you and you instinctively back up. There was nothing around for you to use as a weapon, which left you with only on choice. Run like hell. You begin sprinting down the sidewalk but you can hear them quickly gaining on you over you rapidly beating heart. In an effort to loose enough weight to go faster, you throw your backpack into some bushes in an attempt to go faster. After a moment or so, you glance back to see they were slowing down although still pursuing you. Out of breath and needing a place to hide, you see an alley way and run towards it. Classic mistake. You groan as you realize you had run into a dead end and had nowhere else to go, they had already caught up to you. “Well look at you, cornered like a mouse.” The man said.  
You turn around slowly to see the mysterious man who saved you, standing in front of you blocking the gang from you. “Hey pal, we’re not afraid of you.” The leader said, taking out what looked suspiciously like a knife.  
The scene that unfolded next would stay with you for years to come. The man became a giant metal robot with long arms. Tentacles shot out from his back, reminding you a whole lot like Slenderman, and grasped all the men. He threw them into a parked car nearby and said, “Statement: you should be.”  
He turns back to a human and turns toward you. “Order: follow me.”  
You complied and followed the man all the way back to the bushes where your backpack was. You grab it and he crosses his arms, looking at you. “Question: why are you alone?”  
You stare at him for a few seconds before answering, “I always walk to school alone. Why did you help me?”  
“Answer: Orders.”  
You furrowed your eyebrows who would know about you beside from school? “Who ordered you?”  
He looks away for a second before turning back. “Answer: Soundwave.”  
“But who is that?”  
Honestly it was hard to get a straight answer from him. “Answer: Me.”  
With that you realize you had just gone in a circle trying to get an answer. “In that case, thank you, but why?”  
“Answer: Observation. Question: Why walk alone.”  
His question took you aback and you realize you couldn’t answer him without telling him the truth. “I walk alone because I am alone.”  
“Statement: I will walk you to the place called school.”  
“But-!”  
He cuts you off, “Order: No arguing.”  
He begins walking in the direction of your school, with you hurriedly following after. Needless to say, it was a very interesting walk.


	7. Hanging Out

Optimus Prime--

It was a rainy day and your parents thought you were at a club meeting -how you got them to agree to that was beyond your ability to care- but you were not. You were really just driving around with Optimus and talking. “You don’t have to do this, I’m not your responsibility.” You kept telling him.

“Nonsense, (y/n), you are in danger because of us. It would be wrong not to protect you.”

There was a tone in his voice that made you stop arguing, so you decided to pursue an easier topic. “Why are you guys on Earth?” You asked.

“To protect Earth from Decepticons.”

You didn’t want to sound rude, but you were curious so you asked, “So, what exactly are you guys?”

If he found the statement rude, he didn’t show it. “We are Cybertronians from the planet Cybertron.”

“We have yet to get accustomed to human culture, but what is your opinion on school? Miko and Jack say it’s torturous, is it?” He asked innocently.

You let out a small giggle before replying, “No, I know some kids hate school but I love school.”

“What part of school is your favorite?”

You had to about that before answering, “The Library, I spend all my time there. Well aside from classes.”

“What about…..socializing?”

“I don’t really like people that much.” You say and turn your focus to the window, watching the rain beat the other cars waiting at the stoplight.

Something in your tone concerned him as he asked, “Why not?”

A sick feeling entered your stomach and you wanted to tell him the truth but you couldn’t. You just couldn’t. “I..I used to get bullied a lot because I am a nerd and I don’t know, I just…..can’t deal with people anymore.”

“I’ve heard what depressed humans do; you don’t do that, do you?”

“No, Optimus, I don’t and I never will.”

I have my parents for that. “Good, your life is too important. Please remember that.”

There was relief in his voice that almost made you cry, but also baffled you….Why did he care?

Bumblebee_-_-_-_

“Bee, don’t touch that.” You warned.

“Nah, it’ll be fin---OUCH!” He whirred.

You were sitting in your garage with Bumblebee, who was crouching so he could fit. Turns out, you and Raf were the only humans who could understand Bee. So what had cause Bee pain? Oh a simple running piece of the jet engine you were building. You had told him not to touch it. “So is this what you do all the time?” He asked, finally done cursing the engine.

“Are you done being a prima Donna?” You ask.

“Prima Donna?” He asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Nevermind, yes this is what I usually besides from school and work.” You said as you grabbed a tool to fix the combustion chamber, it was leaking fuel.

“So what are your roles? No one ever told me anything?”

“Optimus is the leader, Ratchet our medical officer, and the other three aren’t important.” He whirred.

“Wow, so harsh Bee. What’s your role?”

By the look on his face, you guessed he was going to make a very special part for him. “Only the most amazing scout ever!”

“Says the scout who just shocked himself.” You giggled.

“Well what do you think of yourself?” He shot.

“An inventor to say the least.”

Bee nodded in agreement at the engine. “Hmm, are you afraid of anything?”

His question caught you off guard, “Just of being alone, but I’m never alone anymore so that’s fine.”

You both laugh but Bumblebee’s processors were actually saving that piece of information.

Ratchet()()()()()()()()

Even though you had healed fast, the medic wasn’t letting you do any activities that counted as extensive. You thought it was going to be extremely boring until Ratchet said you could help him with off jobs. So now you are polishing tools ...er.... were as you just dropped one. Klutz. The noise was loud enough that Ratchet heard from the other room. He ran over to see you trying to pick a tool almost as big as you up. “What did you do?” He asked.

You let out a terrified squeak before looking up at the Medic. “I’m sorry, please don’t kick me out!” You begged.

Ratchet seemed surprised at your words. “Why would I kick you out?” He asked.

“I don’t know, everytime I mess up something, people just tell me to go away.”

Ratchet grabs the tool and puts it back on the workbench before putting you on the workbench as well. “I’m not going to kick you out, just please for Primus’ sake be careful.”

He starts doing something and you sit on the workbench when a question suddenly comes to mind, “Why does Miko call you Hatchet?”

Ratchet let out an irritated sigh before turning to you. “I don’t know and don’t call me that!” He grumbled.

Based on his reaction, you had a pretty good idea why.

Knockout_____________

It was a nice and sunny day so you were outside practicing your cheers for an upcoming game when a familiar sports car drives up to you. “What are you doing, doll?” Knockout asks.

“Cheering!” You say, doing a toe touch.

“I can see that, but why?” You turned to see he was in his holoform again, probably trying to blend in.

As if his red eyes ever could. “Because I’m a cheerleader!” You said, raising your arms up high.

A smirk forms on his face, “Is that why you are wearing that ridiculous bow?” He says.

You scowl at him before doing some stretches. “Is there any particular reason you came here?”

“No i was just wondering why a certain femme was not at the race last week.”

You turn to him and shoot him a big smile before saying, “Awww did someone miss me?”

Knockout glares at you before fixing his outfit. “No, it’s just the girl was extremely mousy. She dropped the flag and scratched my paint job.”

A urge to laugh suddenly came over you as you remembered how vain he was. “Oh how terrible, I’m so sorry. I had a game.” You say sarcastically. “Although, I probably should have gone. At least I wouldn’t have had to deal with the football players.”

You shrugged and started practicing you splits. “What did they do?” His voice was casual but there was an obvious dark undertone.

‘“How was the race?” You asked, not looking at him.

“It was boring, not enough competition. Now answer the question.”

You sighed, he didn’t miss the subject change. “Nothing, they were just bothering me.” You added an edge to your voice that would hopefully warn him not to continue on. “So what are you? I am a cheerleader, what do you do?” You ask eventually.

"I am the decepticon medic, although, I am better at breaking things.” He says in a bored tone.

You pause and think about this for a second. “So, you’re sadistic?” You ask innocently. 

After that question, Knockout apparently noped out and left to wherever robots go.

Starscream~~~~~~~

You were in your room doing ‘homework’. At least that is what you told your parents so you could skip out on a technology lecture. You were really drawing emoji’s all over a piece of paper -don’t ask why- when a certain robot decided to visit you. Starscream was sitting in your now open window, watching you draw. “What are you doing?” You hear him ask.

“Drawing.” You mumble.

“Ah yes, I can see that but drawing what?” He retorts.

You sigh and set down your pencil. “Emoji’s.”

You almost burst out laughing at the expression on his face, but better judgement stopped you. “Emoji’s are little pictures used to represent something.” You say before he can ask what they were.

Starscream pauses for a moment before getting off the window and leaning over your shoulder to look at the paper. “There are a lot of angry…….ah emoji’s, why?”

“I’m angry at my parents, they want to send me to boarding school out of state.” You bite your lip, trying to stop tears from running down your face.

“Hmph, well they’ll have to answer to Lord Starscream!” He says dramatically.

You let out a laugh. “Thanks Screamers.”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!”

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^.^

“(f/c) or (s/f/c)? What do you think (p/n)?” You ask the (p/c) cat sitting on the kitchen counter.

You were in your house in the now empty living room. You had moved all the furniture so you could paint the walls. The cat lets out a small meow and you pick the cat up, staring it straight in the eye. “How many times have I told you to stay off the counters?” You scold the cat.

“Question: Are you talking to a cat?”

You turn around with the cat in your arms to see Soundwave leaning against the wall. “Yes I am and?” You ask.

He puts his hands up in defeat and watched as you take the (s/f/c) paint can. You love (f/c) but (s/f/c) fit the furniture better. As you set up the mat beneath the wall to ensure no paint gets on the floor, you ask, “So what brings you here”

“Answer: Observation.”

You nod and open the paint can, knowing that was a s good as an answer you were going to get. You reach for a brush only to find you didn’t have one and walked to the storage closet, grumbling about spiders and crap. You close the door after walking in and, ignoring the flickering light, head to the back where the art supllies and grab a paint roller. As you make to leave, the light suddenly blows out, plunging you into sudden darkness. A piercing shriek leaves your mouth as the darkness closes in on you, making it hard for you to breathe. The flood of negative thoughts starts to approach when the door to the closet flies open and Soundwave is barely visible through your darkened vision. He appears ready to fight, but when he sees you gasping for breath he picks you up and carries you back to your living room. As your vision clears, you give him a shaky smile. “Sorry, Soundwave, I-I just get a-anxiety attacks sometimes.” You stutter.

As you try to calm down, he sits with you. Eventually your cat comes up and rubs against soundwave, purring. He seems taken aback at first, but after seeing you pet the cat, he begins petting (p/n). “Looks like you’re a cat person, Soundwave.” You laugh as the cat jumps on his head.

An awkward smile comes onto his face, like he didn't really know how to, and you two spend the rest of the day playing with (p/n).


	8. His Thoughts

Optimus Prime--  
Someone had hurt you, it was evident in the way you spoke and acted, but Optimus knew you would never tell anyone. Why he wasn’t sure all he wanted to do was protect you from harm. And he might know a way to do that.

Bumblebee_-_-_-_  
You being able to understand him, made Bumblebee very happy. Which is why you being afraid of being alone was the reason he wanted to be there for you all of the time. If only he knew how to.

Ratchet()()()()()  
You had made some poor decisions in your life, this much was obvious to Ratchet, but you were not to blame for the cause of your emotional pain that you tried to hide. He didn’t want you to be in pain, he had to find a way to stop it.

Knockout_____________  
You being the flag girl on Wednesday’s was a good deal for Knockout seeing as it amused him whenever you lost a bet with him. However, hearing someone had messed with you sent him into an anger.

Starscream~~~~~~  
Those things you had been drawing baffled him completely, but what was happening to you was quite obvious: You parents were upsetting you beyond an allowable amount. And that was not okay. Nobody messed with Starscream’s pet.

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^  
Soundwave wasn't used to emotions, which is why yours had him severely unsure of his actions. Sometimes you were happy, sometimes you were angry and now he’s seen you scared. And because of that, he has come to a conclusion. He never wants to see you scared again.


	9. He Finds Out You Have A Boyfriend

OPTIMUS PRIME--  
It was a nice sunny day, so you were out on a date with your boyfriend. (b/n) was the only one who knew about your bruises, although he didn’t know where they came from. Despite it being your fifth month dating, you two have never kissed. Probably because you both were nerds and stuff. You two were actually in the middle of a hug when Optimus drove up to the small picnic area by the lake. He honked twice and stepped out with his human form. You felt (b/n) tense up and broke apart. “Who’s that?” (b/n) asks.

Oh nobody just an alien robot. “My uncle.” You lied.

Thankfully, years of lying to your parents made you an expert so he believed you. You let go of (b/n) and head over to Optimus, who gets back in without looking at you. As he starts driving, you feel his eyes burning into you. “Who was that?” He asks.

You look over at ho, to see he was watching you with his bright blue eyes. “My boyfriend.” You say.

He raises an eyebrow before frowning and turning back to the road. “How am I supposed to protect you if you don’t tell me anything?” He eventually asks, “What if he hurts you (y/n)?”

“He hasn’t and he won’t!” You say.

“(y/n) please tell me you will be careful.”

“Optimus, I’ll be careful.”

“Good….Now we need to talk.”

BUMBLEBEE_-_-_-_-_  
It was a nice day after school so you were walking home with (b/n), your boyfriend, when a certain yellow Camaro drove up. You saw Bumblebee’s holoform in the driver’s seat and quickly explained to a confused (b/n) that you have forgotten your ‘brother’ would be picking you up. You ran over to the car and got in before anymore questions could be asked. “Who’s that?” Bee asked after he began driving down the road.

A blush comes over your face as you reply, “My boyfriend.”

Suddenly Bee starts poking you in your side, “Ooooooo!”

“Stop it, Bee!” You giggle, playfully hitting his holoform.

“So what didya' need, Bee?” You ask after he stops.

“We’re not there yet!” He laughs.

RATCHET()()()()()  
“I told you racing is dangerous.” (b/n) says.

You and your boyfriend were at a playground just sitting on the swings, discussing how you had gotten another scar. He knows about your cutting, but won’t say anything because he didn’t want to hurt you. You were just about to push him off his swing, when a red and white ambulance pulls up, you see Ratchet’s holoform through the windshield and get up calling to (b/n) as you leave, “Sorry, (b/n), my parents must have called my uncle to pick me up.”

As you climbed into the ambulance, you feel Ratchet’s gaze on you. “And exactly who was that?” He asks.

“(b/n), my boyfriend.” You say, turning to face him.

He gives you an incredulous look. “Do we need to have the Talk?”

You frown, “What’s that?”

He raises an eyebrow at your question, “I thought it was obvious. Humans call the talk about human reproduction ‘the talk’. “

He keeps going on but you have already covered your ears with your hands repeating ‘ew’ over and over.

“No we’re not going to do that!” You say, hands still over your ears.

“Fine, but we do need to talk.”

KNOCKOUT_____________  
It was racing night and you have finally convinced your boyfriend to come. Knockout was the last to arrive as usual and you climbed down from the stands and started the race before joining (b/n) again. “That red car is going to lose.” He betted.

Think again. As Knockout crossed the finish line, (b/n) jaw dropped. Usually Knockout would just drive off after the race, but today he stopped in front of where you were sitting in the stands and honked at you. (b/n) looked at you questioningly and you mumbled something about your embarrassing brother before climbing down from the stands and getting into the car. “Who’s that?” Knockout asks, his curious tone filled with a veiled threat.

You roll your eyes and reply, “My boyfriend.”

“I thought you hated the football players.”

“Not him.”

“Well, whatever, just be careful.”

“Is that all you dragged me away for? Be careful?” You ask jokingly.

Knockout looks at you with a completely serious face. “No, we need to talk.”

Starscream~~~~~~~  
“The flowers smell so nice, (y/n).” Your boyfriend, (b/n), said.

A mischievous idea came into your mind and suddenly your boyfriend had a face full of flowers dropped on him. “Ugh, not funny!” He laughed.

Right now, you both were sitting on a small hill covered in really pretty (f/c) flowers. (b/n)’s head was in your lap and you two were talking about the much needed winter break coming up, when you saw a certain black haired holoform walking up. (b/n) sat up and gave Starscream a look that would make others back off, but Starscream, being the stubborn seeker he is, kept walking over. “Let’s go.” He said.

(b/n) looked back at you and you quickly said, “Go home, Stan.”

Starscream looked surprised at the human name, but just rolls his eyes. “Stan?” (b/n) asks you.

“My brother and a real pain.” You explain, empathizing the pain part.

(b/n) makes an ‘oh’ face and hugs you goodbye before you walk off with Starscream. “So, whatcha need?” You eventually ask.

“Where did Stan come from?” He asks, slightly offended at the human name.

“Your name starts with S and I couldn’t exactly call you by your name in front of (b/n).” You pointed out.

“Ah yes, who is (b/n) anyways?”

“My boyfriend.”

Starscream glares at you before saying, “As long as he doesn’t think you are HIS pet.”

You roll your eyes at his statement. “Of course he doesn’t, I’d kill him if he did.”

He looked pleased with your answer and you two walked down the chilly street. “Where are we going, Starscream?”

Starscream laughs openly at your question before he turned down a path you’ve never been down before. “You’ll see my pet. You’ll see.”

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
You were in the middle of a video chat with your boyfriend, (b/n), who lives in the UK. He had just gone to the restroom, or the loo as he called it (strange people, you think), when Soundwave’s curious face appeared next to yours. You jumped at his sudden appearance before laughing at the expression on his face. “Hey Soundwave!” You giggled.

He looks at you for a moment before touching something on your computer as your boyfriend came back. “Hey (y/n), where’d you go?” (b/n) asks.

“Question: Who is he?”

“(y/n) where are you?”

“My boyfriend.” You answer, unsure of why he did that.

Soundwave looked at the (b/h/c) haired man, “Statement: We need to talk.”

Did he want you to hang up on (b/n)? You frown and bite your lip. He did seem like he needed to talk to you, so, rather than make it look like you hung up on him, you pulled out the Ethernet cable(yes you have to use that!) and the call disconnected. As soon as it was done, you followed Soundwave to your roof.


	10. New Character: Megatron

How You Meet ;);););)  
You were walking your (p/b) around the neighborhood, when a crashing sound reaches your ears. Running towards the sound-like the idiot you are(no offense)- you see two giant robots fighting, on red and blue, the other all gray with red. Your pet runs away like the coward it was, leaving you standing there, frozen while your heart beats fast in terror and your body becomes numb with fear. As the gray one became increasingly dominant in the fight, a green portal appeared and the blue robot disappeared through it before the portal vanished. "Prime!" The gray robot roared in an extremely deep voice, causing chills to run through your bones.  
You start to back up up when you fall over into some trash cans. "What do we have here?"  
You turn back to see the robots face was now mere inches from you, his red eyes watching you. He tries to grab you, but you slip away and run down the street to your home. As you do, you hear him say, "Yes, run little insect. I'll find you soon."

You ;);););)  
The nobody. You hate attention but you have an enormous sense of pride. You like how you are able to control situations very easily, whether it resorted in violence or peace. You live in a very large house because your parents are well off, but you hate it. The darkness was everywhere and you were always alone. Not that it mattered, your parents said being alone made you strong. However, the shadow man says darkness is stronger. That man was your only friend. It was good to listen to him.........  
Second Encounter ;);););)  
You were walking alone in the forest, needing to get out of the house for a while. Unfortunately, you had forgotten your flashlight, so seeing was very hard. Your friend hadn't come with you. He wasn't feeling too good. Which means the candle you had the maids place in your room was working. He scared you sometimes and you didn't want him following you anymore. A crashing sound, much like the one from the other night, caught your attention and you run in the direction of the sound (author shakes head in disappointment -don't you learn-). As you come into an open clearing, you gasp in horror at the sight before you, bodies and bodies of robots everywhere. And the one standing on top of them, looking very proud too, was none other than the gray robot. He turns his red eyes to your shaking form and a sound like laughter ripples through him. "So we meet again....." He says as he picks you up, his cold metal fingers cutting your arms.   
Tears slipped out of your eyes at the pain, and anger caused you to lash out at the robot, hitting his fingers as hard as you could. He let out a low growl before carrying you up a tall building, his grip on you tightening so you wouldn't fall. The robot gives you an evil smirk, his red eyes piercing through you, "We have a lot to talk about insect."  
"I don't know who you think you are, but if you think I am going to talk to you, than you are CRAZY!" You yell.  
The robot gives you a wicked grin, "I am Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons. Who are you?"  
Your eyes widen as you realize just what you had pissed off. "N-nobody." You stutter.  
He laughs and brings you closer to his red eyes, "I thought as much, now as I said. We have much to talk about."  
You flinch and wondered just what you had gotten yourself into now.

Hanging Out ;););););)  
Homework sucks! Especially (l/f/c) homework. What's the answer for this or the word for that? Blah, you thought homework was a waste of time. You just wanted to ball it up and throw it away, but since you have dreams of leaving the hellhole you called home, you had to play along with the crap our teachers gave you. You sit back in frustration and run your hands through your (h/l) hair. "What's wrong insect?" The decepticon leader's voice sounds behind you.  
You don't even acknowledge him and focus back on your homework. "Don't ignore me, human." He warns.   
Suddenly, you both hear a low growl from the corner of the room as the shadow man begins to take form. Grabbing Megatron's hand, you lead him out of the house and into the forest behind your house. "What was that??!!" He demanded.  
You meet the red eyes of his holoform and his gaze somewhat softens. Your face was pale and there was fear in your eyes. "Nothing, nothing. It was nothing." You say and begin to walk down the path.   
He joins you and you two walk in silence for a while before he opens his mouth to speak. The only sound you heard was a short scream that came from the leader when an owl passed over head. Oh boy did you nearly die of laughter. He glares at you before hissing, "It's not funny."  
Megatron eventually leaves and you spend the night in the forest, trying to ignore the figure watching you from your window.

His Thoughts ;);););)  
What was that thing in your room? It had freaked him out more than the owl but it had seemed to scare you more. Despite being human, you were very strong willed and intelligent -not that he'd tell you or anyone else this of course-. That thing in your room did worry him however.

He Finds Out You Have A Boyfriend ;);););)  
"Jeez, (y/n), I told you it was going to rain today." (b/n) said.  
You were currently under an umbrella you had managed to find, but all your jackets had eluded you. The man was probably still upset even though he said he wasn't. You had walked into your room this morning to see man was back in his corner. He had just wanted to meet Megatron, but you were able to explain why that wouldn't work. Everyone who met him had run away. All except for (b/n). Which is why he is your boyfriend. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the both of you to turn around and face Megatron in his holoform leaning against a street light (what is with Decepticons and street lights?). "Oh, hello Uncle....Megsy." You say awkwardly.  
(b/n) gives 'Megsy' an incredulous look before the glare he receives sends him running. You never said he was brave. "Megsy?" Megatron asks.  
"You are the one who just shows up whenever they feel like it." You pointed out.  
Suddenly, you were being hit by pouring rain as you realized Megatron had taken your umbrella. "Give that back! Do you know how long it took to find that?" You hiss.  
"Only if you agree to call me Lord Megatron."  
"As if you pompous-"  
"Tsk tsk. Manners insect."  
He begins to walk away and you trudge after him grudgingly, your soaked clothes very heavy with the weight of water added. "Seriously, Megatron -" You pause when he raises an eyebrow, "Lord Megatron, what do you need?"  
Megatron looks mighty pleased at your compliance. "To talk to you about something, but just follow me for now."  
You begin to cross your arms, but a glare from him forces you to stop mid-process and follow him, grumbling the whole way.


	11. A Promise

Optimus Prime--  
Optimus stopped driving and let your out before getting out in his holoform. You two watch the sunset over the cliff before he eventually turns to you, “(Y/N), I want to give you something.”

You furrow your eyebrows until he pulls out a necklace with a glowing blue crystal on it. “When you need me take the energon crystal off and it will transform into a small phone. I will always answer.”

After saying thank you, he puts in on you while you hold your (h/c) hair out of the way. “But what if you are busy?” You ask.

“I will ALWAYS answer. That is a promise.”

He steps back and nods at how the crystal surrounds you in its glow as you let your hair down. With the promise weighing on your mind, you both sit and watch the sun dip behind the horizon before he takes you to your house. Before you get out, you give his holoform a quick hug and walk to your house.

Bumblebee_-_-_-_  
You got out of Bee to see that he had brought you to an abandoned amusement park where only the Ferris wheel was standing. He transforms and picks you up, preparing to climb the old ride. As your heart races, the ground gets farther and farther away while Bee talks on and on about how heavy you are. "You know what, maybe I should carry you next time, if I'M so heavy." You laugh nervously.  
Bee gives an annoyed whir before setting you inside one of the seats. A small scream leaves your throat as he disappears, leaving you alone in the small box until the head of his holoform eventually lifts over the edge, worry laced in his blue eyes. Bee climbs in and gives you a hug before saying, "Don't worry, I'll never leave you alone." His voice resonates in your ears, filling you with safe and happy feelings.  
"I wasn't scared." You give a half-laugh, pulling away.  
By the seriousness in his eyes, it was obvious he didn't by it. "I'll never leave you alone." He repeats, sitting down next to you.  
You two stay embraced for a while, your head on his shoulder and his arms around you with the stars twinkling in the setting sky.

Ratchet()()()()()()()()  
Ratchet stops at the edge of a rare grassy area surrounding a little pond and lets you out. The wind blows your (h/c) hair softly as you sit down next to his holoform on the grass. You watch him expectantly, but he only stares dead ahead at the water, lost deep in thought. “I-I know at times that I am very unsociable or hard to talk to, but I want you to know that…” He eventually starts.

Ratchet looks at you for a second. “Oh frag it, I promise to never hurt you or upset you, too much.” He adds as an afterthought.

You stare at him, completely surprised until he turns away, his face bright red. He had expected your reaction, but he was astonished when he felt you hug him. It was awkward at first, him never really hugging anyone before, but he hugged you back after a moment and you two watched the bugs fly over the water as the sun sets.

Knockout_____________  
Knockout stopped at an old skating rink left abandoned as time went on. “I happened to stumble upon this place during one of my late night strolls, I thought it would be the perfect place for us to talk.” He said, gesturing to the vine covered building.

You give him an incredulous look but follow him inside anyways. Part of the ceiling was cracking and there was blast marks everywhere. “Stumbled?” You ask, pointedly.

He rolls his eyes but makes no remark, only grabbing a pair of skates and tries to put them on, failing horribly. The picture of him with the skates on backwards and on the wrong foot will never leave you, not even after the withering look he gives you when you burst out laughing. You help them get on correctly before getting your own on and skating over to him. Knockout held onto you as you brought him out to the skating area, losing his balance several times. “So why’d you bring me here, Knockout?” You ask once he was steady.

“I already said, for us to talk.” He responds, his voice strained in effort to keep his balance.

It doesn’t work, he falls down and you with him as he had bee holding on to you. You were up first and help him back up before asking, “Talk about what?”

He gives you a look before sighing, “Okay not really talk, I need to tell you something.”

You raise your eyebrows causing him to say, “Just a little something to make you trust me.”

He looks around briefly. “I promise to never let anyone hurt you or touch you.” He says dramatically.

A laugh escapes your throat and you hold on tightly to him so he doesn’t fall. A glare from him tells you it’s not funny. “Did you have to be so dramatic?” (of course he did, it’s Knockout remember?).

Knockout frowns at you before trying to skate away, only failing and falling face first into the ground. His face turns almost as red as his eyes and he takes off the skates before stalking away indignantly. “Thanks, Knockout.” You yelled after him, giggling at his audible grumbling as he leaves.

(Yes he left you alone at an abandoned skating rink)

Starscream~~~~~~~  
The path was lined with beautiful trees that’s leaves flowered the ground you and Starscream were walking on. The setting sun shined through the trees and made everything feel dreamy and warm. “Are those humans you call parents still making you leave?” He suddenly asked, pulling you out of the moment.

“They’re talking about it.” You sighed.

He looked away back to the trees and shifted his shoulders a bit. “I don’t want to go.” You add sadly.

This time he stops and stares at you. “What?” You ask.

He stares into your (e/c) eyes with his red ones, searching for something. “Well, then, my pet, you will not be leaving. Even if they try to force you to.” He states simply and continues walking.

He leaves you there, completely dumbstruck with the sun setting on your back.

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
As the sun dipped below the horizon, the night set in with thousands and thousands of stars bending into the spiral of the galaxy. You and Soundwave watched as the stars brightened with every minute, embracing the darkness of the night. “Statement: You seem so happy for someone so alone.” Soundwave’s voice ended the silence of the night.

“What do I have to be sad about?” You ask, smiling at him.

He observes your face and how the smile affects it before replying, “Answer: Your untreated anxiety attacks.”

Had....had he researched what happened? The smile fell from your face as you turn away, trying to hide the sadness that had crept onto your face. To your surprise, he turns your face back to him, now focused on your eyes. “I don’t usually get them unless I am upset or scared.” You say.

You may have imagined it, but you could have sworn you saw white streaks shoot through his visor. “Statement: Untreated, Anxiety attacks could lead to heart and lung problems.” His words pierced through you as they hung in the air. “Question: Have you ever been to a medic?” A frown had made its way to his face, much to his surprise.

While he thought about that, you struggled to remember if you ever had any problems. “I’ve never had any problems with them before.” You shrug, wanting to end the topic.

It wasn’t like you enjoyed the attacks, you hated them, but you weren’t used to talking about them. Before Soundwave, no one else really knew anything about you. You aren’t good at socializing, which isn’t a surprise, so when he started asking about you, it made you feel mixed emotions about everything. You don’t want to die, and you won’t. Anxiety attacks can’t kill you, but it feels like they can. Just thinking about the pain and sadness they brought tightened your chest and your breath caught. When did the roof get so high? You didn’t want to alert Soundwave because you could handle it, so imagine your surprise when Soundwave awkwardly hugged you; his arms were a little too high for comfort, but you got the message. The pain gradually went away and he said, “Promise: I will never let you get hurt. All you have to do is call my name.”

You kiss his cheek, a lone tear streaking down your face. You look up and see him looking away with a face so red it could have rivaled his visor. It eventually returned to its pale color and you two stayed embraced and watched the stars, not knowing the neighbors were watching.

Megatron \0/\0/\0/  
The rain battered down on the two of you, soaking each of you, but Megatron seemed not to notice or care. He led you away from the city to a small clearing and sat down on a large rock, unaware he had sat in a puddle. You weren’t going to sit down, but the look on his face made you sit next to him in a not so big puddle. “What was that thing?” Megatron eventually asked.

You blink, surprised by his sudden question, “Nothi-”

“Tell me!” He growls.

“Just a shadow, he’s been here as long as I can remember.” You say, crossing your arms.

“You’re scared of him.” Megatron states.

You whip your head around and face him with your (e/c) eyes. “If you had seen the things he could do-” You pause mid sentence, no need to tell him, and turn away again..

Megatron turns you back to him and looks you straight in the eye, “I won’t let him hurt you, so don’t be afraid of him.”

His words were surprisingly soft to you, having never had anyone say something like that before. “How are you going to stop him? He’s not a physical being.” You despaired.

The man before you flashes a smirk before reaching into his black jacket and pulling out a small mirror. “This will tell me whenever you’re in trouble. Just break it and I will come help you.” He says.

“But breaking a mirror is bad luck.” You point out.

“I’m bad luck.” Megatron flashes you a wicked grin.

A small shiver runs through you and you two turn back to watching the rain beating harder on you two.


	12. Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, now you are a single pringle ready to mingle.

Optimus Prime--  
"Fine!" You yelled at the boy walking away. (B/n) had decided to breakup with you because he hated that you never told him anything and when you did, he always thought you were lying. You made your way home, tears streaming down your face. How could you ever tell him the truth when you couldn't even tell Optimus? As you walked into your room, the Autobot in question was waiting there. He was smiling until he saw the tears. Optimus stayed with you, holding you, until your parents came home. Then he had to leave and you had to hide your emotions. 

Bumblebee_-_-_-_  
"Wait, (y/n)! I'm sorry!" (B/n) called. You walked away from the boy and stalked down the path, forcing back tears. You had caught (b/n) kissing some girl and immediately broke up with him. You may have cursed out the girl a small bit, but hey, you were angry and she had been kissing your boyfriend; she deserved it. As you were walking away, Bumblebee pulled up and you got in. Upon seeing your face, he pulled you into a hug and all the tears you had been holding in fell, streaking down your face. When he heard why, he turned around and found the boy and hung him from a tree by his underwear. 

Ratchet()()()()()()()()  
(F/b) was blasting in your ears as you scribbled furiously on a piece of paper, drawing your boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, being tossed by Smokescreen and Wheeljack like a ball. (B/n) ha broken up with you because you had finally stopped cutting, no longer seeing the need. He had been offended and felt that you had done that pointedly at him- who had introduced you to the act- as though you felt higher than it. In truth, you did, but not higher than him it anyone else, you just had more self-esteem now and no more dark or depressing thoughts. You even started wearing more colors (red as white- as a thank you to Ratchet). Yet, while the breakup didn't kill you, it felt really hurtful. Angrily, you rip out the page and throw it on the ground. A while later, you realize Ratchet had found the paper and instructed Smokescreen and Wheeljack to follow the diagram after you had told him what had happened. 

Knockout_____________  
Why did you think (b/n) was any different from the other football-playing-idiots? You caught him watching the other cheerleaders and even flirting with them and touching them. Let's just say his coach was not happy when you pushed him down a couple if bleachers. You heard that a tooth was chipped and a knee was really bruised up; didn't make you feel bad. Hey, at least you didn't hurt him too much. However, as soon as you told Knockout, he said I told you so but there was sympathy in his voice. The next day at school, you saw (b/n) wearing a sling over his arm. He accused you of having your brother hit him with a car. Oh Knockout. 

Starscream~~~~~~~   
(B/n) had come to talk to you last night. He had been very upset. He was moving to (o/c). You had cried, but it didn't surprise you: everyone you loved eventually left you. (B/n) said there was no way you two could stay together, a long distance relationship wouldn't be good for either of you. So you two broke up and he left. You were sitting alone in the dark when Starscream suddenly showed up. He comforted you and held you till you fell asleep. 

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
The computer made a loud snapping sound as you slammed it shut. (B/n) had just broken up with you. Apparently he was tired of calling a girl he could never physically be with. He also said it was because he "hated Americans". Idiot. What you didn't realize was that Soundwave was behind you, watching in silence. Let's just say you were surprised when he grabbed your computer, opened it and fiddled with it for a bit before giving it back. Later that night, you got a call from (b/n) asking what you had done to his computer. "It's glitching!" He said frantically. You proceeded to laugh before hanging up and going back to watching cute kitten videos with Soundwave. 

Megatron \0/\0/\0/  
"Freak!" (B/n) yelled as you walked away. You had broken up with him because he was such a coward and was always being mean to you. You got home and went to the loneliest place in the house, devoid of even ghosts, not wanting to talk to anyone. After a while, you feel Megatron's hand on your arm and turn around. He pats your head slightly and puts one arm around you, awkwardly hugging you and comforting you.


	13. Fight

Optimus Prime--

It was too much to hope for to get into the academy; too much to ask to leave your parents. Negative thoughts ran through your mind as you sat against the cold wall of the base, far away from everyone else. Your mother was angry with you because of a very noticeable bruise being noticed at school by an administrator. You wanted to tell the administrator everything, for your pain to finally be over. But life isn’t fair like that. Fear and pain kept you back and so you lied. As usual. It was just too easy to lie now. Too easy to hide your emotions. Why couldn’t you tell anyone? Your hand absently ran over the crystal that hung around your neck. “(y/n), what’s wrong?” Optimus’ voice rumbled.

He was the one light you had left, he made you feel safe. Yet you couldn’t even tell him. “Remember that academy I told you about?” You ask, not looking at him.

“The one in another state?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t accepted.” You sigh.

You look up at him, surprised to see frustration gleaming in his optics. “I’m sorry, but how do you expect us to be able to protect you if you go away?” He demands.

“If I go away, you won’t have to protect me.”

“Why do you want to leave?” He burst out.

Oh how it killed you not to tell him, but you mumbled, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“How could I? You never tell me anything, even when I tell you I will always listen, but I won’t anymore. If you do not want to talk to me, then so be it.”

His words stung deep in your heart as he walked away. You expected that reaction from others, but not Optimus. He was your only friend, your only light. Now you have no one. Guess that was what you deserve, considering all you wanted was someone instead you drove everyone away. Tears fell down your face before you even realized you were crying. Jumping up, you ran out of the base, ignoring the stares you got from the others.

Bumblebee_-_-_-_

The streets were so dark and deserted late as you walked them, your tears dried against your face. For some reason, your brother decided to tell you the night before he was leaving that he was being put on deployment. He didn’t think about how you would react, seeing as you had lost your father to the same place he was going. Same place your mother had died helping soldiers. Yet he didn’t bother to tell you. Despite his pleads, you had run out, far away from the house, even outside the limits of Jasper. What had persuaded you to run that far, didn’t occur to you that you would eventually have to find your way back. It hurt, but you have no more tears left to cry, all of them spent. Bright lights shone on your back and you turned to see Bee pulling up. His holoform climbed out and pulled you into a hug. “It took me forever to find you, Primus why did you come out here?” Bee asked.

Apparently you did have some tears left because they poured out of your eyes, wracking your body in sobs. “I just want to be alone, Bee. I can’t think straight.” You choked.

Hurt was sprawled across his face and he pulled back. “Obviously.”

You wiped away a few of your tears and stared at him. “What?”

“I don’t understand why you’re being so…..never mind are you coming back?” Bee to a few steps forward.

You keep backing away. Why was he acting like this? “Why I’m being like what? Bee, my brother’s leaving tomorrow.” You cry.

His face drops, “(y/n), I didn’t know-”

“Stay away from me.” You hiss before running in the opposite direction.

Ratchet()()()()()()()()

Ratchet walks over to you where you were sitting on the workbench, your head in your hands. This week was tough for you and the weather was bothering the cuts on your arms. The fresh ones that was. You had relapsed. Your parents were getting divorced, just as you had feared. Like always, they didn’t listen to you pleading them to rethink. They told you to stay in your room and stop being a selfish child. So yeah, here you were, debating on whether or not to tell Ratchet. You make a decision just as he walked over. “Hey Ratchet.” You say, weakly.

“Hello, (y/n). What are those things on your arms?” He asks, about to grab one of your arms.

Curses ran through your head as you realize you had left your sleeves up. A quick pull covers the cuts and you face him again. “Nothing, sorry.”

“If you’re hurt , (y/n), please let me help you.”

The look on his face brings tears to your eyes, how would he react if you told him you inflicted the pain yourself. “I’m not hurt, I’m fine.” You lied.

Anger made it’s way onto Ratchet’s face and he shook his head. “Why won’t you-”

“Just leave me alone!” You begged, hating that were being so defensive.

He narrowed his eyes and pointed at the door. “Get out.”

Your blood ran cold and the tears finally fell as you bolted out of the base.

Knockout_____________

Throwing rocks at a wall was probably not the best way to improve your mood, but it did let you get out some of your anger. Some. Your coach kicked you off of the cheer team for pushing your ex down the bleachers. It’s not your fault that he deserved it. It also didn’t help that he had turned half the school on you. “Hey Dollface, why are you hurling rocks?” Knockout’s voice made you jump.

“Because I’m angry, that’s why.” You say through clenched teeth.

There was no anger directed at Knockout, oh no, but you weren’t in a good mood right now. If he was smart, he would have left you alone, but no, he walks over to you and steals your rocks. You turn on him, the wind blowing your (h/c) hair into your face. “And why did you do that?”

“Because it’s not helping you. It’s just making you look weak.” He rolled his eyes.

Pain struck through your chest and you took a staggered step back as though he had slapped you. Knockout thought you looked weak. The thought brought a hysterical laugh to you, everyone’s called you pathetic- and weak- in your life, it only made sense for him to as well. Not that you wanted that. “What is wrong with you?” He eventually asks.

A sad smile reaches your face before tears start pouring out. You feel his hand on your shoulder and you pull back, wiping the tears before glaring at him. “Just go away!”

Anger flashes across his face and he complies and drives away quickly, leaving you in the small alleyway.

Starscream~~~~~~~

Why can’t you make them happy? Why are they always so mean to you? It feels like they hate you and you don’t know if they do or not. Some kids think their parents hate them when they really love them, but not you. It truly felt like your parents hated you, hated that they had a girl of all things. Hated that they had a non-girly girl. Hated that they couldn’t change you into the perfect, obedient child they wanted you to be. It stung deep inside of you that they could feel that way about a child they brought into the world, but you had no tears for them. No feelings for them. To say you hated them would show that it bothered you. Well….it did, but you don’t hate them. Family shouldn’t hate each other, no matter what they do. A sharp knocking at your window brings you up from your position on your bed to the window. Starscream was waiting outside. Opening the window, you climb down and meet him on the grass below. “What is it, screamers?” You ask, using your preferred nickname for him.

Starscream rolls his eyes, but notices your tone. “What happened?”

“Just parents.” You respond flatly.

You weren’t trying to be rude, but you just didn’t want to deal with anything right now. “Sorry for asking.” He muttered.

“Look, what do you want me to say!” I demand.

He gives me a look of shock before hissing, “Don’t forget who is in charge, pet.”

The last word was spit with so much venom you would have flinched had you not been brimming with anger. “No, I am so sick of being obedient! You nor anyone else, is in charge of me!” You hiss.

He narrows his eyes before transforming into his jet and flying away. To tired and weak to climb back up, you sat on the cold grass. All alone.

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^.^

The rain pounded on the roof of the small house you had and you kept softly banging your head against the wall your were sitting against. This week was horrible, as usual, kids at school seemed to pay more attention to you than usual- a problem you would have to fix- as did your teachers. It’s like suddenly you just popped into the world around them. It frustrated you because now you couldn’t disappear like you wanted to whenever something happens. So, naturally, you began to get bullied. You didn’t think a teacher could ever be so cruel, but sure enough, one of your teachers decided to make you do a presentation on some crap you never learned. And now you’re failing (l/f/c). Figures. Bloody figures. Soundwave eventually walks in the room and observes you. “Why do I suck at life?” You ask him, tears welling up in your eyes.

“Answer: You don’t.” He replied.

“Then how come I can’t do anything right?” You demanded.

Soundwave tilts his head to the side slightly before responding, “Request: Stop whining.”

Silence filled the room as shock overcame you. The tears fell down your cheeks as the impact of what he just said hit you. “Order:(y/n)-”

“Get. Out.” You say in between sobs, your teeth clenched tightly together.

He sits there, emotionless, watching you before he gets up and walks out, slamming the door as he does.

Megatron \0/\0/\0/

The man was draining your energy. That much you were sure of. It was making you irritable and definitely sleep-deprived. You’ve tried changing rooms in the house, but you somehow can’t escape him. Right now you were sitting on a bench at some random park in town, trying to find a way to stop the man. Your eyelids fluttered closed slightly and you instantly jump up. You had to keep walking or you would fall asleep. And you weren’t sure you wanted to fall asleep alone on a bench in Jasper. A hand grabs you and you spin around, about to hit whoever did so, but stopped when you saw the face of Megatron’s holoform. “Oh it’s just you.” You sigh.

He cocks an eyebrow before joining you on your walk. “What happened to you? You’re a mess!”

You roll your eyes, “Gee, thanks.”

Megatron’s eyes narrow at your sarcasm but he lets it go. “Just the man, as usual.”

It wasn’t that big of a deal to you, the energy loss, but apparently it was to Megatron. “You let him do that to you, (y/n)?” He hissed.

Now that made you mad. “Who am to stop him?” You demanded, completely put off with him already.

Megatron spun you around to face him, his hand with a tight grip on your arm, “I’m not going to be able to protect you if you just willingly let him do this.”

You tried to shake off his arm but let out a small cry as he held on even tighter, his nails digging into your skin. He let go of you quickly and began walking away, “Humans, worthless and weak waste of matter.”

His words stung your heart and you felt ashamed as you felt tears fall from eyes. You walk back to the bench and curl up into a ball, rubbing your bruising arm.


	14. Pain Part 1

Optimus Prime—  
You ran into the house and closed the door lightly, even though you wanted to slam it shut. “Where the hell have you been?” Your mother’s drunken voice reached your ears within seconds.  
“I was at a club me-“  
“Lies, you didn’t have club today, girl. Do you think I’m that stupid?” Your mother walked over and her drunken breath nearly made you throw up.  
Anger was slowly broiling up and her egging you on didn’t help. “Don’t pretend you give a crap about me, all you care about is that I don’t say anything.” You hissed.  
Boy did you regret that. Her hand had slapped you hard across the face before you could react. “Don’t you dare-I have been busting my butt to take care of you, you ungrateful witch!” She pulled your (h/c) hair and screamed in your ear.  
Yet, your anger wouldn’t let you shut up. “Yeah you’ve taken real care of me.” You spit sarcastically.  
This time you were prepared when she threw you into the wall. You were confused when she stopped, until you saw her grab the knife. That’s when you ran to your room and locked the door. Her screaming outside had you backing away from the door. Your hand grabbed the crystal and brought it up to you so you could call Optimus.  
He didn’t pick up after two rings.  
Or after twenty.  
After a few more rings you let the small device fall out of your hands as you crumple to the floor. He wouldn’t help you from this. You were nothing to him. Tears were slipping out of your eyes as you watched your mother break down the door, his promise echoing in your mind.

Bumblebee_-_-_-_  
The cold was eating away at your skin as you walked the streets, trying to reach your home. Yet you had a very long way to go. “Hey sweet heart, come here and we’ll warm you up.” A voice called to you.  
Turning around, you could see a disgusting looking man with three other guys. Fear started coursing through you as they walked closer to you. When the man got close enough, you kicked him right where the sun don’t shine before throwing your dead phone at one of the others. “Why you little...” He hissed, struggling to get up.  
His friends helped him up and you started backing away. “You know, now I think I’ll just hurt you.” He nodded before pulling a gun out of jacket.  
Brief thoughts flashed of trying to call for help, but you knew it was useless. Not even Bumblebee could help you now.

Ratchet()()()()()()()()  
Your hands shook as they ran through your hair. The blade was sitting right there on the dresser but you didn’t want to grab it. You didn’t want to go out like that. Just like you had feared, you were all alone again. No one. No matter how much you had tried, everyone hated you. Even Ratchet, the one who had stopped your cutting. Now you were going to die because of him. You mentally slapped yourself. It wasn’t his fault. You wanted to die, but you didn’t want to die under the blade. Relief washed over you as you remembered your anti-depressant pills in your bathroom. You were unsure of why you didn’t tell Ratchet about your cutting; after all, he had been kinder to you than anyone else. Must have been pride, or embarrassment. How could you confide to someone so used to seeing his friends killed by Decepticons that you were hurting yourself? The cap opened easily and you poured a few in your hands before looking at yourself in the mirror. Messy (h/c) hair, tear stained cheeks, bloodshot (e/c) eyes. That’s how it’d be. 

Knockout_____________  
“Hey, sweetie!” A fake familiar voice called.  
With the rock in your hand, you turned to see (b/n) walking up with some more jocks and even a couple of the cheerleaders. “You know, that was quite a way to breakup with someone the other day. Your brother didn’t make it any better.” He mocked, an evil grin on his face.  
“Too bad he didn’t break anything else.” You spit.  
His face was souring your already bad mood, making you angrier than before. (b/n) laughs before looking at the others. “Bring around the truck so we can take Miss (l/n) to our little surprise.” He orders, glaring at you.  
You back into the wall behind you as he gets closer to you, “Touch me and you die.” You growl.  
He grabs your chin and opens his mouth to speak but you hit him in the side of his head with the rock before bolting out of the alleyway. You ran as fast as you could across the street and over a few fences before you made it to another street. Hearing them behind, you bolt across the street.  
It’s unfortunate you didn’t see the approaching car.

Starscream~~~~~~~  
“I hoped you’re packed, (y/n). Your flight leaves tomorrow morning.” Your parent’s voices made your blood run cold as you climbed back into the room.  
You hear the front door close and climb out of your bed to look out the open window. Both of them had left quickly and you sneaked out of your room to the balcony. It was old and rickety but it still held a lot of weight. The cool air of the night was blowing your (h/c) hair back as you took in the night. After all, it would be your last. How you wished Starscream could have helped you, but it wasn’t realistic to think he could have. Your thoughts were interrupted by the door opening behind you. It was your stupid twin, the one who hated you and who you hated. Most twins got along, but you two were polar opposites. “You’re finally leaving. Thank God.” He laughed.  
“Shut up, idiot.” You hiss.  
He rolls his eyes and walks closer to you. “I get your entire tech that you somehow picked up.” He laughed.  
It hurt you but that was the truth. “Yeah but I bet you wish you could use it.” You smirk.  
A low growl emits from him and he puts hand on your shoulders. “Sometimes I wish you were never born. I know Mom and Dad wish that.”  
And then he pushes you.

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
Tears were streaming in hot rivers down your cheeks as you sat curled in a ball. The last thing you had wanted was to lose him, but somehow you had lost Soundwave. You felt your chest tighten and fear was stalking in as the attack set in. No one cared about you, they thought you were weak. They only liked seeing you cry. That’s why your parents had left; they didn’t want a weak child. Alone. That’s how you were and that’s how you were meant to be. Eventually your breath started catching and black spots entered your vision. Ear piled up even higher as you felt your limbs go weak. This had never happened before. What was happening to you? “Sounwave!” You cried, using the last of your air.  
Gasping for air, you felt nothing, no one answered. Tears fell down your face as the darkness finally claimed you. You fell to the ground.

Megatron \0/\0/\0/

The door slammed shut in your room as you stormed in. There were no words for how hurt you were. A candle exploded on the wall above your head, causing you to turn to his corner of the room. He was fully formed with his white eyes. “You did this to me!” He roared.  
Confusion flashed though you before fear set in. He had thrown the candle you had bought from that old lady. “No I-“  
The words died from your tongue as his claws slashed through you. A shriek of pain escaped you and you fell to your knees. The pain forced tears form your eyes and you looked back up at him with small rivers running down your cheeks. “And now I’m going to show you what pain it did to me.” He growled.  
The mirror Megatron had given you glimmered on your dresser and you quickly grabbed it and broke it, wincing as the cut grabbed your hand. It might already be too late, but at least he knew you were in trouble. If he even cared still. Now, all you could do was watch through your crying eyes as the monster began to approach you. And hope whatever being was out there that someone would save you.


	15. Pain Part 2

Optimus Prime—  
Optimus felt incredibly guilty, considering he knew you had been in pain. All he wanted to do was protect you….and now this; although, he didn’t feel guilty enough to answer you when you called. After the twentieth call stopped, he waited for it all to start up again. Only, it didn’t. That’s what scared him into opening a ground bridge and hurrying to your house. Optimus activated his holoform and ran inside your house to see your mother hitting your limp body over and over. With a knife. A simple hit on the back of her head with a lamp got her out of the way and he carried you outside. He returned to his body and contacted Ratchet. “Please hurry.” Optimus whispered.  
Every part of his spark was hurting, seeing you so hurt and wounded. Worse, knowing he could have stopped it. Your dim (e/c) eyes met his and you choked out, “Optimus, I’m sorry.”  
His optics trailed away from your body until he felt your hand reach his and looked back to see tears falling from your eyes. “It’ll be okay, just hold on, (Y/n).” He said, holding you closer to him, ignoring the blood that soaked his clothes.  
It wasn’t long before Ratchet arrived and raced you off to the hospitals. You were safe now, so why couldn’t he get your face out of his head?

Bumblebee_-_-_-_  
Bumblebee wasn’t doing so good….He wished that he hadn’t just left you there. He had already driven back to the spot where he had left you, but you were nowhere to be found. Driving down random streets was all he was doing- and frantically speaking with the Autobots- when he heard the gunshots. Whether or not it was you, someone was in trouble. He hoped it wasn’t you. Bumblebee got there and scared away the men standing in the alleyway, only to see you. Unconscious and hurt, he picked up your body and held you close. “(Y/n)...” He whispered, but you wouldn’t answer.  
He contacted the rest of the Autobots before racing you to the hospital. He only hoped he wasn’t too late.

Ratchet()()()()()()()()  
Those scars on your arms……he wasn’t sure why you were defensive about them. Ratchet regretted telling you to leave, but his anger got the better of him. Walking into the main room of the base, he saw Jack looking for you. He must have seen the look on Ratchet’s faceplate because he started shaking her head. “Ratchet, please tell me you didn’t…” Jack trails off.  
“Ratchet, she is depressed!” He hissed.  
Ratchet’s optics widened and he realized where those scars came from. He had to find you and quickly. Ignoring the other Autobots calls, he drives out of the base to your house. When he arrives, your parents are out on the porch, crying about something. Worry laced his spark, only increasing when they saw him and ran back inside. Ratchet activated his holoform and ran into the house to see you unconscious on the ground, slightly foaming at the mouth. His eyes connected with your mother’s mascara smeared eyes before grabbing you and placing you inside of the ‘ambulance’ and quickly driving to the hospital. If anything happens to you, Ratchet didn’t think he could live with himself.

Knockout_____________  
Knockout felt bad about leaving you; especially since you had been extremely upset. However, when he drove back over to the alley you had been in, all he found were freaking out teenagers. Including your ex-boyfriend. It was funny how the human still had on the sling, but the look he gave Knockout was enough to drive him into a murderous mood. It was a good thing he had to find you first. Driving around brought him to a street where police were standing over someone. Fear sparked inside of him and he jumped out with his holoform and ran over to them. And you were there, badly injured. Knockout tried to push them away, mumbling the excuse you had come up with about him being your brother. An ambulance came soon enough and he climbed in with you, ignoring the looks the medical team gave him. He felt guilty for leaving you all alone to deal with this. Knockout was going to make whoever did this pay, and he had a pretty good idea of who did this.

Starscream~~~~~~~  
He really did not want his pet to leave. So when Starscream flew his way back to your house, he was surprised to see red and blue flashing lights everywhere and for the area to be crawling with insects. Worry laced through his spark when he saw the top of your balcony was broken; even worse when your brother was handcuffed and placed in a police car. Then he saw you. You were on a stretcher, one bloody, (s/c), arm hanging off. Thoughts of what he would do to your brother were interrupted when the insects loaded you into an ambulance. Activating his holoform, Starscream ran over and said you were her other brother. When he saw you, your face was unusually pale and you were so still he was scared for a moment. Taking your hand, he sat next to you until they pushed him away to connect you to some machine. Normally he would have killed them for the act, but you needed help. It was bad enough he had left you.

Soundwave^. ^.^.^.^.^. ^  
You were all he could think about; how he had talked to you; how upset you were. He had disconnected his bug in your house in an effort to leave you alone. Only to later realize how much you mattered to him. How much you were a friend to him. The word was an entirely new concept to him, only recently introduced by you. You had taught him all these emotions, but it seemed rare that he actually felt them. Only around you. Soundwave didn’t like leaving you alone, so when he reached your home, he was surprised to see an ambulance out front. The medical team wasn’t inside the vehicle so he ran inside to see them surrounding your form. Soundwave fell on his knees as he realized that you were being hooked up to a small tank his visor told him was filled with breathable gas. One of them sent him a look as he watched them load you into the ambulance. This was his fault; if only he had stayed with you. He climbed into the vehicle and sat beside you, holding one of your (s/c) hands.

Megatron \0/\0/\0/  
That Man was bringing a world of problems for Megatron. For some reason- and he couldn’t fathom why- you were more scared of that demon than him. He tried to ignore the alarms that went off when the mirror he gave you was broken, but worry began to eat at him and he flew to your coordinates. Megatron sprang up the stairs of your house to your room….where the demon was standing over your body, watching with white eyes. It turned and focused its menacing eyes on him; only to be met with a very low growl from the decepticon. Nobody messes with his human. It almost surprised him to say the word, but he knew that only you earned that. Everyone else was still an insect. You were getting unusually pale and your form hadn’t moved since he came in; fearing the worse, Megatron bounded over to you and picked you up bridal style, ignoring the blood, and carried you as far from the house as possible. Since he did not trust Knockout with you, his only choice was to take you to an insect hospital. He almost regretted it with the questions they gave him. Not quite because he knew he was doing it for you. Hopefully, you would not hate him.


	16. Waking Up

Optimus Prime—  
You slowly opened your eyes to a brightly lit room and the smell of sterilizer. To your surprise- and relief- a familiar Autobot was sitting next to you; his head in his hands. You would have reached out to him, but you were stopped by an IV connected to your arm. That’s when reality came crashing down and tears filled your eyes. He must have heard your cries, because Optimus moved closer and sort of enveloped you in an awkward hug. “(y/n), I’m so sorry.” He whispered into your hair.  
You wanted to know why he didn’t answer; why he didn’t help you, but bringing it up would only hurt you both worse; and judging by the look in his eyes when he pulled back, Optimus didn’t need any more pain to be added. “Don’t be.” You rasped, your throat killing you.  
A faraway look entered his eyes before he spoke, “I know I have no right to ask you this, but,” He stops and studies your (e/c) eyes for a moment, “Will you come live at the base? There is no way I am letting you go back to that house, and I don’t think you want to go into that program Fowler was talking about.” He soon stopped as he realized he was rambling.  
The sadness was so dominant in his bright blue eyes, that you knew there was no way you couldn’t forgive him. “Of course, Optimus.” You say, leaning back into the pillow.  
It almost looks like he’s about to cry for a moment, but instead he does something that surprises you. Optimus leans in and kisses the part of your forehead that isn’t bruised. The feeling of his lips sent a blush across your face, one you hoped he wouldn’t notice. You two sat there, for what you wished to be forever, until he eventually pulled back. There was a slight blush across his face as he looked away before you, somewhat painfully, sat up and hugged him. You’ve never had anyone be there for you like him, but you hoped it would last forever. “Now when do I get to leave?”

Bumblebee_-_-_-_  
Opening your eyes, you noticed you were in a hospital, lying hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. Memories from what happened came back in a dull throb, threatening to spill tears from your eyes. Surprise filled you when a hand grabbed yours. Looking up at the person who it belonged to, was Bee. He looked guilty and barely met your eyes before looking away. “I should never have left you.” He whispered.  
You knew you could never be angry with him; you’re not even upset! “Bee, don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” You said.  
Bumblebee still looked sad, but his eyes picked up a sort of sparkle and he grabbed something from a chair behind him. A stuffed bee; you swear it was a bumblebee. After he handed it to you, you looked up at him to see he was blushing a little bit. You were about to say something to him when he leaned down and pulled you into a hug before he pressed his forehead to yours. “I’m so, so sorry, (y/n)” He said.  
Normally people would be angry at someone who left them to be hurt and injured, but this was Bee. He wasn’t just anyone. “I forgive you Bee.” You say and kiss his cheek.  
Bee smiles slightly, “Another thing, once your brother is gone... will you come live at the base with me?”  
A kid-like smile reaches your face. “When can I leave?”

Ratchet()()()()()()()()  
You almost let out a sad cry when you woke up, but didn’t because of who was in front of you. He was watching you through the glare of his glasses. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Ratchet asked, sadness coating his voice.  
It was hard for you to look at him, knowing that he could have seen you die. To be honest, you thought he didn’t care about you…maybe you were wrong. “What was there to tell?” You asked.  
Physically, you felt fine. Emotionally, that was another story. He watches you for a moment before shaking his head, “I never meant to hurt you, (y/n).”  
You could hear the raw emotion in his voice and his honesty nearly broke your heart. How could you not forgive him? “Ratchet, forget about it.” You cut him off, offering a small smile.  
The ghost of a smile clears his face before he leans in and kissed your temple. Surprise fills you as a blush crosses your face. Ratchet pulls away before clearing hi throat. “Well, umm, with that matter clear, there is only one problem left.” He continues.  
Confusion takes the smile off your face for a moment before he speaks, “With your parents impending separation, I didn’t know if you would want to stay there, so…will you come live at the base? Where I can keep an eye on you?”  
Happiness flooded you as you watched him blush slightly. The keeping an eye on you part didn’t make you mad in the slightest. You were just happy he still cared. “Ratchet, heck yeah!”

Knockout_____________  
When you open your eyes, a frown reaches your face as you saw Knockout sitting at the end of your bed, sleeping. You didn’t know why you were in the hospital. The last thing you remembered was crossing the street to try and run away from your ex. That’s when memories of the oncoming car flooded your senses. You were hit by a car! “How are you feeling, doll?” Knockout’s voice reached your ears.  
"Like I got hit by a car," you mutter.

You studied his face for a moment, trying to stay calm as you remembered how he had left you. “I’m fine.” You say, looking away.  
“No, you’re not.”  
It was a simple statement, but it caused tears to blur your vision. He turns your face back to him and you see regret in his eyes. “(y/n), Im sorry.”  
Just from the look on his face, all your anger melted away. “Don’t be Knockout. This isn’t your fault”  
Knockout shakes his head before leaning down and kissing your cheek slightly, “I need you to come back to the Nemesis with me.” He says as he leans away.  
A smirk forms when he sees the blush on your face. “Well?” He asks impatiently.  
You were slightly dazed from the sudden kiss, but you still answered, “Sure, if you want to deal with me.”

Starscream~~~~~~~  
Everything hurt when you opened your eyes, and Starscream didn’t make it any better by grabbing your face and tilting it towards you. All your anger melted away when you saw the worry etched on your face. “Your brother did this to you.”  
It wasn’t a question; it was a statement. Your eyes flickered away from him for just a moment. You two were the only ones in the room. He seemed to know what you were thinking, as he says, “Don’t worry, he’s already been taken away by the organics you call police.”  
Starscream sighs for a moment before letting your (s/c) face go, “I am sorry, my pet. I should never have let this happen.”  
Everyone says that forgiveness is hard, but to you it couldn’t be easier. Just hearing his words and watching his face, you had already forgiven him. You didn’t know what words you could say, instead choosing to lean up and kiss him on the cheek. Starscream holds you there for a moment before pulling back and tucking a lone strand of your (h/c) hair behind your ear. “There is another matter I have to bring up with you,” He begins, “Will you come back to the Nemesis with me?”  
He questions was unexpected but it didn’t faze you in the slightest, “Of course Screamers.” You laugh, using the hated nickname.  
And just this once, he smiled at it.

Soundwave^. ^.^.^.^.^. ^  
Your hospital room was empty when you woke up, which didn’t surprise you. Yet, it still hurt you. There was this uncomfortable feeling in your arm and you made the mistake of looking at it. It was an IV. You turned your head away and scrunched up in fear. “(y/n)?” A familiar voice reached your ears.  
You turned, keeping the arm out of sight, and saw Soundwave standing in the door way. It was the first time you had ever hear him talk without a statement in front of it. However, that wasn’t what surprised you most. It was that he was actually here. He walked over to you and saw how you were avoiding looking at the needle. “Question: Do you not like needles?” Soundwave tilted his head slightly to the side as he asked this.  
He sort of looked like a small child asking how things work to you, but you had to remind yourself that this was an alien robot. Nodding your head you ask, “Soundwave, what happened?”  
Soundwave hesitantly grabs your hand and sits next to you. “Answer: Cardiac Arrest, caused by your panic attack.” His voice quavers slightly.  
He seemed slightly upset, but before you could ask why, two cats jumped onto your bed. One was (p/n); the other was a random kitten you have never seen before. “Statement: I should never have left you alone.”  
Soundwave was the most amazing person you had ever met; to not forgive him would be dumb. “It wasn’t your fault.”  
He tilts his head again, “Statement: You were upset.”  
It was true; you hadn’t really wanted him to leave. “That’s not your fault.” You smiled at him, petting the new kitten gently.  
“Now where did this cat come from?”  
Not for the first time, Soundwave blushed and said, “Answer: I was waiting for you to wake up and there was this small kitten running around outside and it looked alone so I…” He trailed off, just gesturing to the small kitten instead.  
“He’s cute, Soundwave.” You giggle slightly.  
“Question: Will you come live aboard the Nemesis?”  
His question was surprising, but if filled you with happiness and you answered, “If that’s what you want.”  
A smile forms on his face and he leans down and kisses your nose, causing you to start giggling uncontrollably. “Statement: I’m never leaving you alone again (y/n).”

Megatron \0/\0/\0/  
You woke to your hand being held tightly by someone else. From your blurred vision, you could see the distinct outline of Megatron. It slightly hurt when he let go and leaned in, giving you time to realize it had a cut. He was watching you with his red eyes; they were filled with guilt and worry. “Megatron?” You ask.  
You were slightly mad at him, but you really wanted to know what happened. “That demon…” He trailed off and you knew he wasn’t going to finish the sentence.  
That’s when the memories and fear came crashing down. You heard the heart monitor start racing and you felt Megatron pull you into a hug. He didn’t say the words but you knew he was sorry and you melted into the hugs, barely containing the tears in your eyes. “You are coming back to the Nemesis with me.”  
He wasn’t for permission, not that you expected him to, but it’s not like you were going to protest. Megatron- for unknown reasons (maybe bad judgement) - made you feel safe; as long as you were with him you would be fine. You nodded and you felt him pull away slightly before he kissed your forehead. It felt like an eternity until he pulled away and grabbed the same hand again, tracing the bandage wrapped around the cut. “Good, because I wasn’t asking.”


	17. Asking About A Certain Event

Optimus Prime—  
You were just lying lazily around on one of the couches, sitting upside down reading a book, when a figure appeared and took your book. A sigh escapes your mouth and you meet his bright blue eyes, “Optimus, I was reading that.”  
His signature smile appeared on his holoform and you sat up to talk to him. “Well, while you were recovering….I noticed something went on at your school that was- according to Miko- very important.” He scratched the back of his neck slightly.  
“What event?”  
Optimus looked shocked by your question but he still answered, “It’s a big party or dance. Miko was talking very fast.”  
Then you realized what he was talking about: prom. An event you had wanted to stay as far away from as you could. You have overheard some horrible stories about prom. It also never interested you. “Prom.” You shook your head.  
“Yes that, well she mentioned that every girl had to go to prom at least once before she graduates….and you had missed it.”  
Part of you was shocked, why was he mentioning prom, of all things? “It wasn’t like I was going to go anyway.”  
You steal the book back and he lets out a small chuckle before continuing, “I would ask why not but that is obvious.” He pauses and looks up slightly, “Well, she suggested we create our own little- what was that word?”  
“Prom.” You cough out when you can breathe.  
He didn’t look happy about your laughter. “Yes that.”  
“And what was your answer to that?” You say after you stop laughing.  
Optimus looks slightly uncomfortable and shifts on his feet slightly, “Will you go to prom with me?”  
Let’s just say you fell off the couch from shock and now you have a bruise on your head.  
Not that you didn’t answer him…..after he got Ratchet to look at the bruise. Once the medic disappeared around the bend; Optimus turns back to you and gives you a questioning look.  
You bite your lip to stop from laughing before you nod to him. Only thing that was almost as amazing as his smiles, his face can turn bright red so easily. And for your answer, it did.

Bumblebee_-_-_-_  
“Hey, (y/n).”  
You ignored him for the twentieth time today. “Hey (y/n).”  
“Bee, if you say my name one more time, I’m going to throw this tool at you.” You growl.  
He makes an offended whine before he scoots even closer to you and pokes your arm. You were currently working on building a toy snake (you had snuck off to the junk yard while the bots were recharging). At least, you had been before Bumblebee came over and tried to get you to put all your attention on him. “Fine, if you’re not going to answer than I’ll just say it.” He complains.  
The word finally is muttered underneath your breath before out of the corner of your eye you see him go all red. “Mikosaidthatgirlslikeyouneedtogotothispartythingandshealsosaidthatweshouldhaveoneandishouldtakeyou.”  
You almost drop the tool at how fast he spoke. Almost. “Bee, slow down what?” You ask, turning to him.  
The blonde haired holoform shifts slightly before looking at you with his blue eyes. “Miko said that girls like you need to go to this party thing and she also said that we should have one and I should take you.”  
You weren’t sure how he managed to say all that very fast, but his statement startled you; to the point of cutting yourself with the tool. It didn’t take you long to figure out what ‘this party this’ was. Not that you said no of course, his face was too cute not to.

Ratchet()()()()()()()()  
“(y/n) please wake up.”  
The person who woke you up was lucky.  
Lucky that his name was Ratchet of course; otherwise you would have been very unhappy, to say the least. “Why?” You whine, trying to hide your face underneath the pillows on the couch.

It didn't help it was the middle of the night.

“Because we need to talk.” He said flatly.  
He blue eyes of his holoform flickered with impatience and you threw the nearest pillow at him, causing him to laugh. “The other human younglings were talking about something important that when on at your school that you missed apparently and the small annoying one-“  
“Miko.”  
“Yes her, said that you need to go to it and that we should have one of our own-whatever those are called-“  
“Prom.”  
“That thing and that I should take you.”  
He took of his glasses and cleaned them before looking at you with a slightly red face. “Sure,” You mumbled before laying back down, only to pull back up, “Sunshine.” You added before quickly hiding under the blanket.  
Ratchet just walked away, leaving you a laughing mess, mumbling something about telling Miko not to tell you anymore nicknames.

Knockout_____________  
You dropped to ground, quietly laughing at the purple streak you had secretly painted onto Knockout. His back was still turned so he had no idea what had happened. “(y/n) there has been something I have been meaning to ask you.”  
You quickly shoved down the laughs as he turned around and you put on a questioning look instead. “What?” You ask.  
“Will you go to prom with me?” He asks dramatically.  
“Prom already passed and why do you want to go to prom?” I said flatly.  
“I know it already passed and I heard it is something every girl should go to.”  
Despite the fact that you had no idea where he could have heard that, it honestly touched you that he cared that much, but that didn’t stop you from teasing him. “You know only couples go to prom together?”  
“W-well, e-e-excuse me for trying.” Knockout stammers before scratching the back of his neck.

Uh-oh. “Fine, I’ll go with you.” And then you took off running.  
“Wait, (y/n) why’d yo-WHY IS THERE PURPLE ON ME!!!!!”

Starscream~~~~~~~  
Being around Starscream all the time kind of got annoying considering he was second in charge so you found a quiet place on the ship to hide. Trouble is, he always finds you. “(y/n) why do you keep running off?” He sounded very offended as he sat in front of you.  
Guilt coursed through you and you couldn’t meet his eyes, “No answer, eh? Well I guess you must get a punishment for disobeying your Commander: you have to go to a dance with me.”  
“Okay, but since you are already wearing heels, do I still have to?  
He gave you a glare that would have been terrifying if you hadn’t been used to it. “Yes, of course. And a proper dress.”  
You winced at the word. You had carefully avoided wearing that thing for the past few years of your life and here you were, about to be forced to wear another one. “Have mercy!” You half-begged.  
“Not a chance.”  
“You’re mean.”  
“I am a Decepticon, girl.”

Soundwave^. ^.^.^.^.^. ^  
You were just sitting down, playing with Cheetopuff while Soundwave worked away. During your time here, you had found out that he was the eyes and ears of the Decepticons and, for the most part, they were scared of him. You honestly couldn’t imagine why though; he was really nice and very funny; sometimes childish as well. From what you could tell, he was also fiercely loyal to his leader and no one else. He was your only friend and you cared about him a lot. Plus he loved cats so it worked out as well. “Question: What is Prom?” He suddenly asked, tilting his head as he looked at you.  
He walked over and activated his holoform and began playing with Cheetopuff as well. “It’s just this big dance that happens in high school, why?”  
Soundwave looked up at you before going back to the kitten, “Answer:I’ll just have to make my own, because I want to take you to that.”  
He pulled you into a hug that caused a bright blush to form on your face, “O-okay.” You respond, slightly stunned.  
The mew of Cheetopuff wanting attention caused you and- after a moment of hesitation- Soundwave to start laughing before you both turned back to the creature.

Megatron \0/\0/\0/  
He might really be bad luck; he always wanted you within sight and if you weren’t, well you would be very quickly-even if you were sleeping! Trying to get alone was impossible and you eventually gave up and just stayed with him throughout the day. Like right now, you were with him, but you kept drifting off as he talked to other Decepticons. You were literally half asleep when his voice snapped you back to life, “(y/n), did you hear anything I said?”  
Answering would only get him further mad with you so you just looked away, red creeping up on your face. Megatron’s growl sent shivers up your back as he stepped closer. “Sorry, Megatron.” You mumble in an attempt to please him.  
A contempt look replaced the angry one and you felt relieved at the change. “Now what I was saying, child, was I had read something somewhere about a certain event from your school.”  
It took all of your willpower not to narrow your eyes at him, but you managed it. “What?”  
You were generally confused about the topic, what brung it up? “Just a little thing that you and I are going to.” Megatron let out and devilish grin and began walking away again, leaving you to catch up.  
You had a pretty good idea of what this certain event was, not that it mattered; once the Decepticon said he was going to do something, he always saw it through. You still blushed because of what the event was, however.


	18. Makeshift Prom

Optimus Prime—  
Seeing yourself in the dress was slightly foreign: you had only worn one maybe twice in your life. However, you couldn’t help but agree with the others that the dress was beyond beautiful. A knock at the door to your makeshift room called you across the room. There was Optimus in his holoform, face red as he stood in a red suit. He led you out into the big hangar where everyone else was.  
It was a slightly awkward silence for a few moments before a red faced Optimus held out his hand for you to take it. “May I have this dance?” He asks quietly, the both of you ignoring the sniggers from the rest of the Autobots.  
You take it and nod to him, a smile tugging at your lips. Optimus guided you to the middle of the room and a very slow song started to play; no doubt Miko’s doing. After a shaky start of the both of you tripping- neither of you knowing how to dance-, you caught on to the rhythm of the song and began to follow the beat. The song had long since changed to a slightly faster song, but as he was spinning you around, you noticed the room was now empty. “Where did everyone go?” You ask him quietly.  
But the words had barely left you when he leaned in and kissed you. Your face turned red and he mumbled, “Sorry.”  
Somehow, that only made you blush a deeper shade of red, but decided against asking him, instead choosing to continue dancing the rest of the night.

Bumblebee_-_-_-_  
Someone knocked at your door just as Miko gave you the thumbs up that you were ready- even Arcee was nodding in approval. Standing outside was the Autobot himself, dressed in a black suit with a yellow rose.  
Bee grabbed your hand and practically dragged you onto the floor before dancing. His arms kept you from slipping away, leaving you no choice but to surrender and dance with him. You really wanted to know where he had learned to dance, but the topic completely slipped your mind as he pulled you closer, your lips almost touching and your heart rapidly beating. After staring into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity, Bumblebee closed the distance and kissed you. His lips were soft and he pulled away quickly, blushing lightly. Neither of you spoke about what happened for the rest of the night, just dancing to whatever song came on.

Ratchet ()()()()()()()()  
You loved the dress- not that you would ever admit that. Admittedly, you had Jack and Arcee help pick out the dress; your sense of style wasn’t very good. They led you out and you almost felt your heart skip a beat at the sight of Ratchet in his holoform, wearing a white suit lined with red. You had honestly not expected you two to be wearing the same colors. Now you knew why they had insisted upon this dress. He pushed up his glasses a little bit and took your hand before leading you to the middle of the floor.  
Admittedly, Ratchet was not a very good dancer; he would trip over your feet often, but it was cute every time his face went red as he mumbled sorry. You didn’t like dancing, but something about dancing with him changed everything. He held you close as a slower song came on; his head resting on yours. Eventually, he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours- sparks flying even though they barely touched. He pulled away all too soon and you two went back to dancing that same slow song; him holding you tighter than before.

Knockout____________  
The entire drive to the secret place Knockout had chosen you kept pestering him to tell you, but he kept his mouth shut and just laughed as you begged. As he turned into the parking lot of the place, a happy smile lit up your face: it was the abandoned skating rink where he had first taken you just to hang out. Getting out, he activated his holoform- revealing a fully red suit with some black trimming.  
Knockout wrapped one arm around your waist and pulled you to the middle of the rink. Music was playing faintly as you two began dancing; you never told him- mostly because it was amusing- but he was not very good at dancing, never really on beat. Knockout stopped dancing abruptly and lifts your chin till he was staring straight into your eyes. “You know, you’re pretty short now that I think about it.” He laughs.  
You narrow your eyes as your face heats up indignantly; when you tried to pull he gripped you tighter. “Stop being mean.” You hiss.  
“I’d call it teasing, darling.”  
Before you could retort, Knockout leans down and kisses you; he wasn’t very gentle, but he wasn’t rough, all the while holding you tightly. As he pulls away, he smirks at the redness on your face before you both returned to the same dance that was only in time with your heart.

Starscream~~~~~~~  
You had to admit- it was a beautiful dress, but you were still upset with Starscream for making you wear it. All the way to his chosen spot, you shot glares at him; making sure he knew you were still angry at him.  
Starscream had to practically drag you out onto the floor so you two could dance. It was bad enough he had forced you to wear a dress- again, it was a very nice dress- but now he was actually forcing you to dance! You fought him the entire time he tried to get you to move, increasing his frustration to new levels. After a little bit of this, he sighs and pulls you quickly into a kiss; Starscream holds you tightly against his chest for a while before letting you go. You were too shocked to actually fight anymore so he was able to get you to dance easily. Your resolve lost, you had no choice but to comply and dance with him.

Soundwave^. ^.^.^.^.^. ^  
As you walked out in the amazing dress that you had gotten, you saw Soundwave’s face light up as he stood in a black suit with purple trimming; the two cats running around him. “Statement: You look...cute.” He said, tilting his head to one side.  
A blush erupted on your face and you let him guide you to the small clearing where a spot was slightly illuminated with small tea lights. Not asking where he got them, you let Soundwave guide you into a dance.  
(P/N) and Cheetopuff; those two trouble makers. The entire time you and Soundwave tried to dance, they kept running between your legs, trying to gain attention. More than once they tripped you and you fell into Soundwave, ending up in an awkward hug that made him let out a quiet laugh. After this happened twice, you two just stayed embraced. Your eyes caught for a moment until you looked away quickly. Soundwave’s hand brought your gaze back to his and he starred into your eyes- a small involuntary shiver running through you, a blush blooming on your face. He leaned in- slightly trembling- and placed his lips to yours. You two only pulled away when the when the cats threatened to trip both of you: you pulled away and chuckled nervously, but he pulled you back into a hug and you rested your head- hesitantly- on his shoulder while his arms slid around your waist. Ignoring the cats’ protests, you both stayed like that for a while.

Megatron \0/\0/\0/  
As Megatron uncovered your eyes, he revealed the abandoned building with which he had taken you too. It wasn’t very nice looking but you didn’t care, only letting a small laugh. Apparently he didn’t like your response as he gave you a scowl. “I love it.” You say comfortingly.  
Rolling his eyes, Megatron grabbed your hand and pulled you over to a space cleared for what you would assume was for dancing.  
Neither did much dancing as Megatron didn’t really like dancing; making you think about why he even wanted to do this. You two leaned against the walls for a bit to rest, talking about stuff that randomly crossed your mind. “You know, you’re not as bad as you want people to believe.” You say teasingly.  
He didn’t answer, only staring at you; there was this look in his eyes that made you ask, “What?”  
But before the word had fully left your mouth, Megatron pressed his lips to yours roughly. The force of the kiss pushed you against the wall, but he had placed a hand behind your head to keep it from hitting the wall. Despite this, his kiss was also surprisingly gentle. “Still not bad luck?” He asked when he pulled away.  
Megatron led you back to dancing without letting you answer.


	19. Getting Even

Optimus  
Things became even more awkward between you and Optimus ever since he kissed you; a part of you wished it hadn't. Ever since that night, you have had a lot of time to think about him. The way he had left you and then saved you; how you couldn't help but instantly forgive him; how you never could leave his side. Honestly, you felt like a school girl dealing with her first crush.....except he was much more than a crush to you now. Optimus was the first person to show you that you had mattered and how he had brought you to live with him and his family- no matter how dramatic some of them were at a human living with them. It didn't take much to put how you felt about him into words, even if the meaning was way more: you loved Optimus. Just as those words crossed your mind, who should walk into the hangar but the prime himself? His face plates reddened slightly at the sight of you, but he still walked over. "Hi." You say weakly.  
Optimus activated his holoform and pulled you into a hug, "I'm sorry, (y/n)."  
"What for?"  
"I have a lot of things to be sorry for, but I shouldn't have kissed you without-"  
What ever he was saying got cut off as you quickly kissed him on the lips before pulling you away. "Now we're even." You breathe.  
Before you could turn away however, he pulls you into him again but this time he leads you into another kiss; this one definitely deeper than that night.  
Bumblebee-------  
You couldn't put it into words just how much you actually loved Bee. He was funny, cute, amazing, and just........everything to you. The kiss from the other night more or less opened your eyes about just how much you needed him in your life. Thankfully, you were easily able to pick up from that night....however, you two didn't exactly grow any closer. The next day he had been back to making jokes and fooling around- although he was more possessive of what you did and where you went. "Come on Bee, it's just one race." You practically begged.  
Smokescreen and Wheeljack wanted to go to a race and were going to take you along, but Bumblebee wasn't giving in. "Nothing you can say or do will make me let you leave this room." His holoform crossed his arms and a mischievous idea entered you mind.  
You quickly ran over and placed a quick kiss on his lips before you darting back. It worked: his blue eyes widened in shock and he blushed deep red. Your own skin was heating up but at least his was a deeper shade. "W-What was that for?" He asked.  
"Just getting even."

You expected him to just shrug, but instead he walked over and pulled you into a deep kiss, one that sent your head spinning. Bee pulled away, after a while the blushes had completely left your faces. "So can I go?"

"I-I guess."

Ratchet  
"I said don't move!" You hiss exasperatedly.  
You haven't left Ratchet's side since that night; part of that was because he wouldn't let you. The other being your feelings for the medic. There hasn't been anything unusual since that night, although being with each other all the time led to some unfortunate squabble; one of which involved Bulkhead getting a wrench thrown at him(don't ask). "I have been sitting here for hours, (y/n)!" Ratchet complained.  
The medic would not sit still at ALL. You were trying to draw him, but he kept moving. "You have been sitting there for ten minutes."  
Ratchet shot a glare at you and tried to stay still, but ultimately failed as he kept fidgeting. You sent him one final look before setting your stuff down and stomping over to him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. With a slightly red face, you quickly hurry back to your spot. Just as you hoped, it had worked, he had stopped moving entirely and now you could finish drawing him. You tuck a strand of (h/c) hair behind you ear and look down to adjust a couple features; however, when you look back up, Ratchet was nowhere to be found. Before you could set your stuff down, a pair of lips attach themselves to yours; it didn't even take a moment for you to realize it who it was, your notebook falling as Ratchet kissed you. "Give it back." You demand breathlessly as he pulls away.  
Ratchet had grabbed your notebook before it had hit the ground and was holding it behind his back, "Not a chance."

Knockout  
"(y/n), are you even paying attention?"  
You were half asleep when Knockout suddenly spoke to you, waking you up. Well, he had already been talking to you- mostly about how good his holoform looked. You don't disagree, he did look cute and handsome, but he just keeps going ON and ON. Who could blame you for falling asleep? Obviously Knockout. His hands were on his hips and he was giving you a glare that quickly turned into an exasperated look. "I guess I AM restating the obvious, I really am that good looking....."  
Unable to take it anymore, you walk up to him and kiss him to shut him up, then you pull away and walk back to your seat with out looking back at him. "And I'm not short."  
A glance back up shows a smile forming on Knockout's face before he pulls you out of your seat and into his chest before he kisses you. Time seems to stop for you in that small moment before he pulled away. He held your face so close that your lips were practically touching as he spoke, "Yes you are."

Starscream  
Most would have learned their lesson from having to wear a dress and be forced to dance. Unfortunately, you are not like most. You were hiding again, in your favorite little panel; yes the same place he had found you in, so he found you pretty quickly. Right now, his holoform sat across from you, arms crossed and- even in the dark- you could tell he was P****d off. "Why do you keep hiding?"  
You almost felt bad at his offended tone. Almost. Ever since he'd kissed you, you had felt very confusing feelings about him: he had hurt you, left you, kidnapped you(technically), but he'd also save you, said sorry, and kissed you. It honestly wasn't hard to realize you loved him, but some rationality had to be made. "Maybe if you'd let me help..."  
Starscream's red eyes glowed brightly in the dark and it wasn't hard to see he was glaring at you. Without really thinking, you slid over to him and softly pressed your lips to his before pulling away. You thought you had done something wrong because he just kept staring back at you. However, when you made to go back to your spot, he pulled you back and pressed his lips against your own. When he pulled back he tucked a strand of your (h/c) hair behind your ear. "No," He finally said, "No you will not help, my pet."

Soundwave  
Nothing had changed except for the gradual width of Cheetopuff's stomach. "Maybe he should go on a diet?" You asked, poking the kitten's belly.  
Cheetopuff mewled in protest but you didn't pay him any mind, all your thoughts were on the Decepticon in the room, almost not listening with his work. Nothing had changed except for your feelings. Soundwave was the best thing to ever happen to you, there was no doubt about that. He had actually made you feel. He had managed to make you love him, despite an unfeeling wall you had tried to build. Soundwave turns to face you and activates his holoform before walking over and picking the kitten up in his arms. "Question: what is a diet?"  
"Never mind, maybe we could just limit the amount of treats he eats."  
Soundwave stopped mid-petting the cat and looked at you, "Answer: No."  
"Why not?"  
"Answer: He is a good cat, he deserves treats."  
He sets the kitten down again before staring to turn away; what he didn't know was you had another trick up your sleeve: you stood up and pressed your lips softly to his before you pulled away. A deep blush set in on both your faces as he stared at you, "Statement: Maybe we could limit the amount of treats he gets..."  
Feeling triumphant, you start to walk away when he grabs your waist and attacks your lips; pulling you into a deeper kiss than the other night. This time not even the cats interrupted you two.

Megatron  
You had never expected Megatron to be capable of such gentleness- although that wasn't quite the word- but yet that was all he was to you. He may scare you sometimes, but you still fell for him, and now he demands you are always by his side. That is how you ended up falling asleep curled against his holoform; and when you woke up, he was still there, looking very bored. "How long was I asleep?" You ask quietly, rubbing sleep out of your eyes.  
Megatron turned his red eyes on you, "Sleeping? I thought you were hibernating with how long you were asleep."  
You roll your eyes and run a hand through your hair, "No need to be so mean..."  
He raises an eyebrow but you have already turned away to try and fall asleep. Although, you weren't sure how you had managed to fall asleep on the cold, hard floor before. It wasn't until a certain decepticon scooted closer did you realize you had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He said something inaudible and you look up at him, "What did you say?"  
He shook his head and you narrow your eyes; an idea suddenly pops up and your half-asleep brain decides it was good: you sat up and gently kissed Megatron on the lips. Just as you move lie back down, he cups your head and deepens the kiss. You can feel every fiber in your body tingling from the effects of the kiss long after he lets you go. You fall asleep against Megatron's chest, his arms wrapped around you.


	20. Those Three Words

Optimus Prime—  
Just as a cry left your mouth and you bolted awake, Optimus was in there holding you. Tears were falling down your face as he cradled you, whispering words to try and soothe you. Eventually, your cries subsided and you pulled away to look at him, “I’m sorry to get you worried, it was just a nightmare.”  
Optimus wiped away one lone tear before saying, “I don’t care what it was, just as long as you’re okay.”  
But this only caused more tears to fall down your face, “Why?”  
He stroked your hair gently, “Because you mean a lot more to me than I can say, but I will try.”  
“You are kind and gentle. You act like nothing can faze you, but I know how fragile you are. I have hurt you, but you still forgave me, even though I promised I would never hurt you.”  
Optimus wipes away a tear from your cheek and stares into your (e/c) eyes. “I have put you into harm’s way, and you still choose to stay with me.”  
Even in the dark room, you can see the emotion in his eyes; the regret about what he’d done to you. He kisses your forehead and presses you closer to his chest. His words rang in your heart and mind as he said, “I don’t just care about you. I love you, (y/n).”  
Shock filled you, but happiness eventually brimmed over as you hugged him tighter, “I love you too, Optimus.”  
He never let you go, not even after you had fallen back asleep.

Bumblebee_-_-_-_  
“(y/n)! I have been looking for you forever!”  
Bumblebee’s voice causes you to nearly jump out of your skin as he walks up behind you; you had decided to sneak out of the base just to see the sunrise. The worried look on his face made you feel guilty: you hadn’t thought anyone would be worried if you were gone for just a little bit. “I-I’m sorry, Bee. I just wanted to see the sunrise.” You hung your head in shame.  
His holoform sat down next to you and pulled you into a crushing hug. “What if something had happened to you, (y/n)? I’m not sure if I could have gone through seeing you hurt again.”  
His words brought tears to your eyes, but you bit them back; you hated remembering what had happened. You plaster a grin on your face and look up at him, “Don’t get all sappy on me, Bee.”  
You were trying to lighten the mood, but he just looked at you with sad eyes, “I’m serious, please don’t go off without telling someone, anyone.”  
The guilt came back; he really had been worried about you. You leaned back into him and pressed your head against his chest, you could feel the vibration from his words as he spoke, “I-I love you, (y/n)…I can’t lose you.”  
Your body went numb for a moment, sensations coming back in a wave of happiness mixed with sadness. “I love you too, Bee.” You whisper.  
He gripped you tighter and sighed as the sun fully emerged over the horizon.

Ratchet()()()()()()()()  
You were sitting down on the old couch in the base, staring at the half-drawn picture of Ratchet. You would probably never get the chance to finish the picture; with a sigh you stand up and begin walking down the steps when you trip and tumble down the stairs. As you hit the bottom, you groan and sit up, thankfully nothing was broken; just a couple of scratches and maybe a bruise or two. No doubt luck had saved your behind again. You were about to stand up when a figure catches your eye as they look you over, “I’m fine Ratchet, you don’t need to get worried.”  
The Autobot activates his holoform and helps you up, still checking you over- frowning at the bruises that were already forming. “Ratchet,” You started, getting him to finally look up at you, “I’m fine.”  
Ratchet lets out a snort and finally let you go, “Your opinion is severely unimportant in this matter; I will be the final say in that. We are not going to have any repeats of your racing incident now are we?”  
He shook his head again and pulled you into a strangling hug. You tried to catch your breath as he spoke, “I barely knew you then, but I was still worried I had been too late. I won’t let it get that close again, not on Primus’ life.”  
His words filled your heart: you were not used to having people care about you, at least not for your safety and wellbeing. How did this person- technically alien- who you had barely know for a few months, come in and change you? You wiggled your head just enough so that you could look up at him; his eyes had a glassy look and you knew what that meant- his was thinking about the other incident that occurred. The one you hated speaking about. The remorse deep in his eyes, you say, “Ratchet, what happened was in the past. The present is all that matters.” You give him a smile, one which he returns after a moment of hesitation.  
“You can’t possibly be human.” He eventually says.  
Laughter bubbled up inside you as you asked, “Why?”  
However, he did not laugh, only placing his head atop yours as silence fell between you two. “Because I love you.”

Knockout_____________  
All throughout the night you tossed and turned, until sense told you that now you had to get up. You climbed out of the makeshift bed that Knockout had somehow gotten you and quickly combed through your hair; the Decepticon was nowhere to be found, typical. Bored, you decided to climb through these shafts you had found while exploring the other day; just to peek on what other Decepticons were doing. However, just as you get to the entrance to the shaft, a certain decepticon walks into the room, eyeing you with amusement. “And where exactly do you think you are going?” Knockout muses.  
With a sly smile you say, “Exploring!”  
You wink at him slightly before diving into the shaft, crawling as fast as you can in random directions; laughing as you hear him cursing as he tries to find you. You cry out in surprise as you suddenly fall out of the shaft and into what appears to be a storage closet; you can hear Knockouts worried voice, but- since you were unharmed- you hide between some of the containers and watch as Knockout pokes his head out of the shaft. “(y/n)?”  
His confused and worried look drives you out of the boxes, a shy smile on your face, “Hi.” You say simply.  
Knockout glares slightly at you before dropping down and activating his bi-pedal form; he scoops you up and takes you back to the room, dropping you on your bed and crossing his arms. “What. Were. You. Thinking.”  
You knew it was serious since he was speaking in fragments, “well, I was bored and…” You trailed off at the look on his face.  
“What if you had gotten hurt?! You know what, never mind. You’re fine so I guess that is good enough.” He covered his face with his hands before peeking at you, “Why do you look a mess?”  
“Gee, thanks.” You grumble and just turn away.  
You lay your head back down on the pillow; maybe you can try and fall back asleep. The bed presses down and you realize that Knockout had activated his holoform and was sitting next to you, “Did you get any sleep, (y/n)?”  
Sighing lightly, you turn around and look up at him, “Nope.”  
Knockout shakes his head and leans down to kiss your forehead, “Why didn’t you come to get me, doll?”  
“I a-assumed you were busy, and I didn’t want to bother you.” You stutter.  
“I will never be too busy for you.”  
With his words on your mind, you hugged him tightly. “I’m not sure what I did to deserve someone like you.” Knockout finally said.  
“I think I should be saying that.” You smile lightly as he pulls away.  
The decepticon just stares down at you, his hand caressing your face slightly. “I love you.” He eventually says.  
“I love you too, Knockout.”

Starscream~~~~~~~  
“Starscream?” You ask, swinging your legs off of the platform you were sitting on the edge of.  
The decepticon in question was sitting next to you, or at least, his holoform was. As promised, you were staying with him, most of the time. “Hm?”  
With a mischievous twinkle in your eyes, you ask, “Are you ticklish?”  
The question catches him off guard for just a moment before you attack his sides, tickling him; unsurprisingly, Starscream howls in laughter, initiating your own laughter. It only took him mere moments before he starts tickling you back, and from there it became an all-out battle; only ending when you actually pinned him down. “I win!” You giggle before letting him up.  
Big mistake. He jumps at you and pins you down in return, “No, pet, I win.”  
The both of you laugh but he still doesn’t let you up, “You can let me up now!” You giggle.  
The decepticon laughs evilly, “Not until you say it.”  
Nope, you were never going to say it. Never. “Say it or you are not being released.”  
“Never.”  
“Say it!”  
“…Lord Starscream is the most amazing Decepticon in the universe.”  
The ‘most amazing decepticon’ laughs as he lets you up, he grips your face tightly in his hands- not hurting you- only centimeters away from his face, “And don’t you forget it.”  
“Sure thing Screamers.” You smirk.  
He releases you and actually smiles, causing you to raise your eyebrows, “You actually smiled at your nickname!”  
Rolling his eyes, Starscream grabs your waist, “Only my pet gets to call me that.”  
Normally, he gets transfixed on your eyes, but now something else has caught his eye: the scar on your shoulder from the incident. One hand leaves your waist and traces it, memories clouding his eyes. You were actually surprised on how quickly the mood had changed. “What is wrong?” You ask carefully.  
Starscream drops his hand back to your waist, “Nothing.”  
“Bull.”  
You had already taught him what that word meant- not the animal- so he knew what you were saying. The decepticon sighed, “I love you.”  
Surprise freezing you for barely a moment, you lean in and kiss his cheek, “I love you too, Screamers.”  
Your lips stayed there and you could feel him smiling.

Soundwave^. ^.^.^.^.^. ^  
Hours ticked by as you anxiously waited for Soundwave to return from this mission he had gone on. Thankfully, petting Cheetopuff and (p/n) did not require focus, as that was all you could do. You were just nodding off when his tall form stumbled into the room, barely walking over to you before falling over. He activated his holoform and just kind of lay there, super still. This scared you half to death and you crawled over there along with the two cats, which were mewing and nudging Soundwave. “Soundwave?” You whispered, worried about the lack of movement from the Decepticon.  
He moved his head slightly just to look at you, and he brought up a hand to his face and threw off the band around his eyes; he laid his head back down on the cold floor, scaring you into levels of unknown fear. “Are you okay?” You ask in a small voice.  
Soundwave opens his eyes and for the first time, you see his eyes. They are a deep and brilliant red, much like the red of the band that usually goes around them, “Answer: Just tired.”  
His words were kind of slurred with fatigue but you understood what he said; that took away a little bit of the fear now that you knew he was just tired, but you were still worried for him. Seeing as there was no way he was going to be able to go back to his bi-pedal form and onto his recharging bed- and you weren’t going to leave him on the floor, you carry/drag Soundwave over to your makeshift bed. You tuck him in and lay (p/n) down next to him; Cheetopuff had climbed up onto your shoulder and didn’t want to get down. As you were about to walk away, he grabbed your arm and pulled you onto the bed, “Statement: Don’t leave.”  
There was a gentle and sad look in his eyes as you lay next to him, your head on his chest; Soundwave placed one hand on your face. “I love you, (y/n).”  
You smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead, his red eyes hazy with fatigue, “I love you too.”  
He wrapped both arms around you and hugged you tightly, “Now go to sleep, Soundwave.”

Megatron \0/\0/\0/  
“ “You miserable hobbit! You undersized-burglar!” He shouted at a loss for words, and he shook poor Bilbo like a rabbit.” You read.  
One of the few things that you asked Megatron to get from that place was The Hobbit, an amazing book by J.R.R Tolkien. At first he had questioned why such a flimsy thing was needed, but after you explained to him what it was about, he wanted you to read it to him. So here you were, at the part where Thorin just found out Bilbo had given the Elvin King and Bard the Arkenstone; judging by his face, Megatron was not very pleased with Thorin. “Could he not see what Bilbo had done for him? Has dragon sickness really corrupted him that bad?” Megatron growled.  
You loved how engrossed he was in the book, “Well, that is the thing about dragon sickness; you lose a part of your humanity to it.”  
He just shakes his head in disgust, “That would be like me harming you just for disobeying me, I could never do that. Not to someone like you.”  
Happiness bubbles up inside you as a blush settles on your (s/c) face. “And why couldn’t you do that to me?” You ask, teasing slightly.  
However, he gets a serious look on his face and takes the book from you, closing it. “Because, (y/n), you are my little human, not an insect. No one besides you will ever gain that from me.”  
His revelation shocked you, and you leaned over and kissed him on the cheek slightly. A faraway look in his eyes, his hand traced the scars just below your shirt; from that incident a while ago. Sometimes that incident would haunt your dreams, but now you were just happy with Megatron; you took his hand in your own and squeezed it lightly, watching his regretful eyes. He lets out a small sigh before kissing the other scar on your hand, from his mirror. “I really am bad luck for you.” He says in a small and sad voice.  
You were worried because normally he wasn’t like this, wasn’t down or sad, but what he said next changed everything, “I love you, (y/n). I’m sorry if that brings you harm.”  
He lets go of you and hands you back the book, now open on the exact page where you had left off. You stared at him for a moment, a slow happiness flowing in your blood. “I love you too, Megatron.”  
The sad look went away and a smirk filled up his face and he grabbed your hand again, fingers absently tracing the scars as you continued reading.


	21. An Embarrassing Topic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slightly frisky stuff here. Also, Knockout, Megatron, and Starscream say some inappropriate things.

Optimus Prime—  
It seemed that fate had led you and Optimus into this ‘relationship’; and you were all too happy to fall for him. The both of you matched up quite nicely: intelligent, kind and self-sacrificing (something that also scared the both of you!), as well as a keen awareness for the feelings of others. However, both of you were too scared to place a name for what you two were. Boyfriend and Girlfriend seemed too childish considering what both of you had been through, but anything more was too…intimate. When the topic of intimacy had crossed Miko’s mouth casually one day as all the humans were lounging about the base, you had blushed deeply as accusing eyes stared at you. This was painfully embarrassing for you, especially since you and Optimus could not become any closer until that step had been taken. You were not ready for that yet, and neither was Optimus –or so you thought because the topic never came up. While these thoughts rattled through your brain, you sat alone in your makeshift room; pretending to read a book that you could not even remember the name of, a soft knock echoed causing you to nearly jump out of your skin. “C-come in.” You called; hoping whoever it was would ignore the fact that you were practically shaking.

Your heart practically leapt out of your chest as you saw the familiar black hair and blue eyes of your ~favorite~ Autobot. “Hey, Optimus.”

The Prime smiled shyly before pulling you into a hug, “Why have you been hiding out here all day?”

Internally, you cringed: you had hoped no one would notice. “It’s quiet here.”

It was half the truth, but Optimus stared into your (e/c) eyes, obviously not believing you. However, he for once let it go and simply sat next to you, taking the book out of your hands. “(l/f/b)? I thought you hated this book?”

Now you knew you were in cold water; he could obviously tell something was up. In order to turn the topic off of you, you asked, “How was your day? I heard you all were trying to-“

“Do not change the subject.”

His face was now stern, jaw locked as he watched you. You hated when he talked like this: you knew you were in trouble. The silence was deafening as the two of you sat on your (f/c) bed; his hard, blue eyes scrutinizing you. “Now, tell me what if really going on.”

You fiddled with the hem of your shirt, trying to formulate an adequate, but not embarrassing explanation. Nervously, you ran a hand through your (h/c) hair before you stood up and walked to the other side of the room, “It’s nothing, just something stupid Miko said.”

Silence.

The lack of response from him caused your embarrassment to grow until finally he broke the silence, “I think I understand now.”

You practically fainted; you had hoped he would not have heard about the incident, but he did. With a red face, you turned back to look at him and found him watching you with an equally red face. “You did not think I would ask, right?”

Of course you did not; the entire situation was just too personal and embarrassing. You shook your head and watched him silently; he patted the spot beside him and you sat down nervously. “Do not let it worry you, (y/n). I would never ask that of you until you were…ready.”

You were relieved, but his words also brought that blush back to your face. Optimus held your (s/c) hand and gently pressed his forehead to yours.

Bumblebee_-_-_-_  
“(y/n), where did you run off to?”

Not answering, you curled yourself up into a ball underneath your bed. Moments ago, Jack had commented that he wouldn’t be surprised if you and Bee were already ~doing it~; needless to say, you were mortified and Bumblebee was confused. You were too embarrassed to even explain to Bee why, so you just bolted from the room and now are hiding in your room, underneath your bed, where you were surprised to find it extremely dusty. You could not help the tiny scream that suddenly was stolen from you as Bee’s head suddenly appeared, watching you with lost and hurt eyes. “Hi?” You said weakly.

“Why are you underneath your bed?”

You stayed silent, but clambered out from underneath the bed; sitting up you found yourself inches away from Bee. With a rapidly deepening blush you backed away; Bee tilted his head slightly, obviously still confused. “It was what Jack said, wasn’t it?”

You nodded and Bee scooted closer to hold you, “Well, we both know the truth. So it doesn’t matter.”

He turned your face to him and laughed slightly at your tomato red face, which was slowly returning to normal. His blue eyes stared into yours deeply before saying, “For now, at least.”

And that was where you hit him.

Ratchet()()()()()()()()  
When you and Ratchet are bored, one thing that always helps is watching TV. Except, sometimes specific shows made you wish that was not so. At the moment you were watching a random show that the Autobot had found, slightly bored as it consisted of the same old drama in which a girl falls in love with a guy who does not want her. Your legs were draped across his lap and you leaned on his shoulder; surprisingly, you had found the position comfortable. He always wanted to be as close to you as possible, and this was the best you could do without fully sitting in his lap –which was out of the question. As the show rambled on, you found yourself unable to care anymore. Instead, you were content on watching Ratchet’s expressions as the show went on. The scowl he got when the girl did something stupid or the cute arc of his eyebrows at a plot twist was rewarding enough. However, something soon caused you to have high levels of embarrassment: the girl was getting too ~friendly~ with a random guy, but you couldn’t move away –no matter how much you wanted to in that moment- because you had no wish to let Ratchet know you were uncomfortable with the sequence of events playing on the show. So instead, you laid your head on his shoulder; pretending to fall asleep even though your face was burning a brilliant red. The medic looked down at you and started laughing immediately, “You could have just said something, (y/n).”

Ratchet thankfully turned the TV to a different channel, but now his attention was focused on you. His mouth was still turned upward in amusement, but his eyes were serious. Wrapping an arm around you, Ratchet let you rest you head on his chest, “I never meant to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine.” You said, wanting the conversation to end.

Butterflies erupted in your stomach as he lowered his voice to a whisper, “Eventually you won’t feel uncomfortable, with me that is.”

He laughed loudly as your face turned an even deeper red at his implied meaning.

Knockout_____________  
It was a Wednesday; therefore the two of you were at a race. This time the race was over in record time, but Knockout didn’t want to race again. Instead, he wanted to sit with you in the stands, you forced to sit on his lap as another race started. Your face was already red, but as Knockout claimed you in a kiss, some guy shouted for you both to get a room. To which Knockout’s brilliant reply was to tell you, “We should, shouldn’t we?”

Your heart was nearly bursting out of your chest, but you still playfully replied, “A little too fast don’t ya think?”

Knockout must have seen the seriousness, because he dropped the smirk and buried his face in you (h/c) hair. “If you say it’s too fast then we’ll go slower.”

His words calmed you slightly, but knowing Knockout, that was not the last thing he was going to say. “However, I know you won’t be saying that when we’re-“

“Knockout!”

Starscream~~~~~~~  
Sometimes Starscream would play with your hair, which wasn’t too bad, but he sometimes was way too hard. It was like he had no sympathy for your hair. So for now, until he learned otherwise, you hair would stay away from his reach. “Let me play with your hair, pet.” He whimpered one day.

You, having been startled at his sudden change in tone, blurted out, “No!”

His red eyes flashed at you and he scrambled after you –causing you to release an undignified yelp, eventually he tackled you and began to play with your hair anyways. “You’re too rough!” You whine, panting as he held you pinned down.

“That is not the only thing I can be rough with.”

Your (e/c) eyes widened, a blush forming, and your lungs felt like the wind had been knocked out of them. He had really just said that! You struggled to push him off, but he merely said, “Someday pet, but not now. Now I just play with your beautiful strands of hair.”

You knew this was going to be blackmail for him now. Starscream laughed evilly before planting a kiss on your forehead and continuing to run his hands through your hair.

Soundwave^. ^.^.^.^.^. ^  
The puffballs that were Cheetopuff and (p/n) were lying on your stomach, fast asleep; you yourself were approaching that state quickly. Suddenly the cats were moved and someone lay next to you. Turning your head slightly, there was the cute face of Soundwave. His black hair was falling over his face and he had removed his visor. No words were needed, so you just curled into him; your head resting on his chest and his arm around you. He must not be tired you figured, because he moved your hair away from your neck and gently stroked your exposed neck. You felt those blasted butterflies and your heart rate shot up as he leaned in and kissed that spot on your neck. “Soundwave!” You gasped, surprised at his action.

The decepticon drew back, understanding immediately. You could tell by his face he was a tiny bit disappointed and you pulled him back to you again. “Maybe some other time?” You asked in a small voice.

Soundwave nodded and snuggled closer to you, placing a kiss on your nose. Obviously he was cheered up already.

Megatron \0/\0/\0/  
“NO.”

You knew he had asked it in –mostly- innocence, but your embarrassment was exponential. Megatron had asked you to spend the night with him. In your bed. Just to sleep and stay by his side, but your nerves wouldn’t let you. “Why not?” He asked, violet eyes displaying hurt and anger.

All it took was one look and the leader shut up. “I did not mean it like that.”

You already knew he hadn’t but that didn’t change your resolve. “Of course we could, I have already declared you as mine. I should claim you as mine in other ways too.” Megatron watched you with a smirk.

You knew he was just teasing, but that didn’t stop the blush that dusted your (s/c) face. Megatron held you close to him, watching in amusement as you practically trembled at his words. “Do not worry, my love, we will have time for that some other day.”

If only he wasn’t so strong you would have slipped out of his grasp, but as he was, you had to stay there and drown in your embarrassment.


	22. When He Needs To Think

Optimus Prime—

Whenever Optimus was trying to think things through, no matter what it is, he would always find you and hold you. This had first started when a mission had turned out to be a huge fiasco, you had not been able to bear how he sat with his head in his hands looking so sad; so you walked over to him and hugged him tightly until he smiled and wrapped his arms around you, placing his forehead on yours. Since then this was his go-to method to cope with things.

Bumblebee_-_-_-_

Bumblebee didn’t usually need to take a moment to think through thinks, but if things are serious or crazy, he would lay with you somewhere outside of the base; the two of you would watch the sky and/or stars depending on when he needed to think. You would point out funny shapes in the sky to him, or show him the constellations –that you could remember. The two of you would be there for hours while the sky went past, all the while he would hold your hand.

Ratchet()()()()()()()()

It was strange what he would do, but if Ratchet needed to clear his mind or focus, he would lay down with you and plant kisses on the scars on your arms. This action never ceased to cause a blush on your face –or to bring those butterflies back- but it helped him so that was all you cared about.

Knockout_____________

Knockout tended to never dwell on things, but sometimes if a particular thought got caught in his head, he would start buffing his plating, sometimes even asking you for help. Despite knowing it would only add to his vanity, you agreed and did your best to make him shiny.

Starscream~~~~~~~  
Due to his ambition and role, Starscream was usually lost in thought. Daydreaming would be more accurate. As you were usually by his side, you get subjected to hours of hair pulling and ranting; the latter of which you could bear, but hair pulling was still a sore point.

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Cuddling, lots of cuddling. This sometimes involved the cats, sometimes did not. Usually, Soundwave fell asleep –which was probably the intended outcome- but if he was really stuck on something, you were usually the first to fall asleep.

Megatron \0/\0/\0/  
If anything was stuck on Megatron’s mind, instead of actually thinking about it, he wanted to forget about the subject and try to focus on something else. That something else happened to be you reading to him. As he tended to overthink things, you got a lot of practice in understanding what types of books he is most likely to like and ones he wouldn’t. However, you didn’t mind reading to him; in fact, you enjoyed it. Anything that put a smile –no matter how evil or sadistic- on his face, was good to you.


	23. That Time  Of The Month

Optimus Prime—

Your hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly as another wave of cramps hit you. Your behavior was starting to scare Optimus, since you were normally a shy little thing, but he still stayed by you. Once it was over, you stomped to your room and shut the door, leaving him confused and worried. “Ratchet, is (y/n) sick?” He asked the medic. 

“Optimus, I know how you and her have been lately, so I think it’s time I told you more about the human reproductive systems.”

What he learned next was enough to leave the Prime scarred. How could anyone go through that? Let alone small, vulnerable, organisms? Ratchet taught him what would make the pain less, as he had asked, and Optimus hatched a plan. 

You were lying in your bed, book in hand, when Optimus walked right in, blankets in hand. “Stay still,” he ordered. 

Much to your surprise, and slight indignation, he wrapped you in the blankets until you were a human burrito. Then, Optimus set you back down and laid next to you. “Thanks,” you mutter, and he hummed with a kiddish smile on his face. 

Bumblebee_-_-_-_

You were mostly chill, not as bad as some other women had it, but some things did get to you. The heat, for example, made you nauseous and it felt like your head was splitting open. Your Autobot boyfriend was not happy, at all, that you were curled on the couch, your hands over your ears. In a series of beeps, he asked Raf what was wrong, since he didn’t know if he should go near you. “Uh I don’t know,” the boy shrugged. 

Then, Miko hopped up. “You don’t know something? Tell me!”

“What’s wrong with (y/n)?”

She looked at you for a moment before grimacing. “She’s on her period.”

The girl was getting ready to leave when Raf stopped her. “What’s that?”

“Female stuff.”

The boy knew what that meant and relayed the message to Bee, who instantly scooped you up and carried you to Ratchet. “I’m fine, Bee,” You whined, but he just brushed the hair out of our face and presented you to the medic. 

Ratchet just looked like he was done with life and you covered your face. If you had told Bee, none of this would have happened. Maybe you should just slink off and tinker with the junk metal in the back. That’s exactly what you did as Ratchet tried to convince your boyfriend there was nothing wrong with you. At least you knew he loved you, and that made you feel slightly better. 

Ratchet()()()()()()()()

Being a medic, he knew exactly what was up, even having been prepared. You weren’t sure how to feel about that, but were thankful for the fact that it made the cramps and other stuff easier to deal with. So, instead of how you would normally try and strangle every person you came in contact with, you two just cuddled in your room as he watched the soap drama he loved so dearly. 

Knockout_____________

He was so over your attitude. Obviously, Knockout knew what was up with you, but it didn’t change the fact that every time you spoke, you seemed to glare at him. He was so tired of it in fact that he slammed you on your bed and hissed, “Love me!!!!!”

You of course were mortified, and your (e/c) orbs went wide in surprise. “What?”

He frowned and acted like he was going to cry, “You have been so mean to me, (y/n)!”

You frowned, maybe you had been a little mean. But it was easier than admitting what you wanted. “No I-“

Knockout put his hand over your mouth, side-eyeing you. “Yeah. Right.”

Glaring, you look him straight in the eyes and bite his hand: sort of hard. The Decepticon screeched and pulled away, examining the red mark. He tilts his head and looks so shocked at you. Meanwhile you just raise your head higher. Then, he tackles you and pulls you into a tight hug. You snuggle up to him, happy that you got your way without asking. “Don’t do it again, or no hugs.”

His threat almost made you consider biting his arm. Almost. 

Starscream~~~~~~~

“Enough! Will you tell me what is wrong?” Starscream begged while you stood over him with your arms crossed. 

You simply ignored him and started walking away when another harsh cramp hit you, causing you to freeze. That gave Starscream enough time to jump up and wrap his arms around you. “No touchy!” You hissed, but he just picked you up and carried you to the bed. 

“Go to sleep!”

You narrowed your eyes; during this time you were not going to be obedient. “(Y/n)!” Starscream yelled as you pushed him off the bed. 

“You’re a nightmare!” He screamed. 

A pillow found its way to his face for that. 

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
Cheetopuff and (p/n) sat on your back as you laid in bed for the fifteenth hour in a row. You weren’t normally this lazy, but during this time you were sooooo tired all the time. From his console, Soundwave was shooting you worried glances while he looked things up. What he found was not pleasant at all. Not. In. The. Slightest. The Decepticon decided his report could wait just a bit as he activated his holoform and carried a tablet over to the bed. Soundwave curled up next to you and turned on cat videos, flipping you around so he could rest your head on his chest. The cats were not happy. At all. They hissed at him and stalked off somewhere, with Cheetopuff chasing (p/n)’s tail. You smiled at him, wrapping your arms around him and watched the videos in quiet contentment. 

Megatron \0/\0/\0/  
Nothing really changed in your behavior except you had brief moments of pain. When Megatron asked, you had told him simply, watching him take it in stride, slightly horrified. Sure, you didn’t have to tell him everything, but hey, now he knew. “Where does it hurt?” He asked. 

Uhhhh. Too embarrassed to tell him all the places, you just pointed to your abdomen, and Megatron places his hand on it. Over your shirt, thankfully. You weren’t sure why he was doing it until he started rubbing your abdomen. It made the muscles feel better, but also caused your face to redden like a tomato. Megatron sees this and smirks, pulling you closer as he continues to message.


	24. New Character: Smokescreen

How you meet:

You were just walking down the sidewalk of a street by the cliff side. All by yourself, your mother had been called into work early, so you assured her you could get home by yourself. Which was true, it just meant walking some of Jasper’s more deserted routes. Unsavory, was the first word on your tongue, but you decided to give it a chance. It was your only option after all: Jack, your friend, was busy doing something after school. He hardly spent time with you anymore, always slinking off with Miko and Raf. Silly kids, you smiled to yourself. However, that smile disappeared when you saw a car going way over the speed limit race past you, nearly hitting another car until it spun out of the way. What a reckless driver! You looked to make sure the guy in the truck was okay when he got out, crowbar in hand. Uh oh. You decide to just keep walking, you’d rather not get in trouble with a road rage incident. The people exchanged words, and things got heated. By heated, you meant the silver and blue car turned into a robot. An angry one at that. Then, a yellow robot came out of nowhere and started trying to talk to him, as if he was trying to calm him down. Huh, the man took a picture and you realized true silver and blue robot was now staring at you. “Umm, I’ll just be going,” you announce, running off down the sidewalk. 

You made it home without further incident, but obviously you weren’t sure if that had actually happened or you needed to throw out your medication. 

You:

Despite being a high school student, you were practically the mother to your younger sister. Your actual mother had two jobs and never spent much time with you two. It was hard, but you worked enough and were able to take care of your sister and yourself. The job wasn’t that great, but it was something. On top of that, you decided for some reason to take the hardest classes in school. So, to say you were stressed was a severe understatement. You were on medication for it. Basically you were on pills for everything. Your insomnia, the stress, anemia, etc. It wasn’t pleasant, but as long as you kept working and studying you would eventually get out of the house and be able to get custody of your sister. As long as everything worked out, that is. 

Second encounter:

The moon was already high in the sky when you were able to clock out of work, throwing off your busboy outfit and stuffing it in your backpack as you set off back home. Just as you started on your way, a car revved it’s engine by you. A silver and blue car with racing patterns. Uh uh. Nope, not happening. You pretend like you don’t hear it and tried to hide your face with your (h/c) bangs. It didn’t work well, considering they were bangs, and the robot had seen you. He pulled up next to you and opened the door. “Get in,” a male voice said. 

“No.”

There was no way in your life you were getting in the robot. You still had a sister to go home to after all. “I’m just taking you home, lady!” He called, obviously annoyed.

“And I said no. I don’t even know you.”

He stalled at that. “Well, Get in and I’ll tell you.”

He didn’t seem that bad, even if he had looked like he was going to step on the guy from a few days ago. You got in and he sped off again, causing you to clutch at the grip on the door. “Do you ever go the speed limit?”

“What limit?”

You rolled your (e/c) eyes and relaxed a bit. “So, I’m Smokescreen, the greatest thing that’s going to ever happen to you, and since I revealed myself to you, I have to be your guardian.”

“Guardian?”

“I’ll tell you everything you need to know tomorrow, lady. Morning, be ready.”

Just as quick as he came, Smokescreen left, and you were alone on the sidewalk outside your house, glaring at the retreating vehicle. 

Hanging out:

“Smokey!” (S/n) shouted as you were sweeping the kitchen. 

Ever since Smokescreen became your guardian, he would come over on weekends when your Mom was working. He wasn’t as bad as he seemed, still plenty arrogant, but not a jerk like he had started off as. The other Autobots -as you had learned they were called- were pretty cool, they understood that your sister had to be involved. You weren’t going to leave her at home alone. His holoform’s hair was blue -not exactly the color for blending in- and had silver sunglasses to cover his bright blue eyes. “What’s up, my ladies?”

You pretend to hit him with the broom and he laughs. “What is that? A toothpick?” 

You roll your (e/c) eyes and watch him make his way to the couch. Your sister was a happy four year old, jumping up and down with a CD case in her hand. “Smokey, movie!”

He shot you a look, and you shrugged. Your mom wasn’t going to be home still past midnight. If she came home at all and didn’t spend the night with someone. “What we watching?” Smokescreen asked as you put the movie in. “Alien vs Predator apparently,” you say, unsurprised at her choice. 

The little girl loved horror movies, even though they scared her to no end. He raised an eyebrow at you, obviously not happy with the title. You were about to go back to cleaning when he pulled you down onto the couch, letting (s/n) sit on you. They had trapped you! “Hey!” You shout, but they both just ignore you as the movie started. 

Despite the house still needing cleaning, you stayed on the couch with them. It was a welcome change to be able to relax and just enjoy something. Even if you fell asleep during one of the grossest scenes. 

His Thoughts:

Smokescreen didn’t think much about a lot of things, besides Cons and his fanboying over Optimus Prime, but you had suddenly started making your way into his mind more and more. You were kind and caring, but you didn’t treat him like he was the best thing ever, so his ego was a bit sore, but he understood. This ‘mother’ was never around, just you and (s/n). So, the only mother he had truly seen was you. You needed to have fun, which is what he always tried to do, but you worked so much, even taking your sister with you sometimes. He wished he could make it better, but how? 

He finds out you have a boyfriend:

“How about Sunday night?” (B/n) asked, but you just clutched at your bag. 

He wanted to go on a date, which was fine, but you didn’t know what to do about your sister. 

“I need to find someone to watch my sister, I’ll let you know,” you say as he tucked a piece of you (h/c) behind your ear. 

You weren’t even sure why you had agreed to date him, he was too touchy. Maybe it was just to see how it would all go. He nodded and waved goodbye, walking away as he left you standing outside your house. Mom’s car wasn’t home, even though she didn’t have work today. Typical. Which means your sister was alone. Great. As you went to unlock the door, you see two noses pressed against the window. Smokescreen. The door swung open and your sister tackled you in a hug, while Smokescreen was watching your boyfriend’s retreating from. “Who’s that?” He asked, his eyes a bit narrow. 

“My boyfriend. No one special.”

You shouldn’t have been so harsh, but you were probably going to break up with him before that date. Smokescreen looked a bit surprised, but shrugged and pointed to the couch. “We need to talk to you.” 

A promise:

You fidgeted with your (f/c) shirt as you sat on the worn couch. Before you, stood Smokescreen and (s/n) with their arms crossed. “Miss (f/n) (l/n), we the jury find you guilty of,” your sister starts while you look on with wide eyes. 

“Not having enough fun!” Smokescreen announces, lifting his head high as you try to glare at him. 

They both knew you had work and school. (S/n) herself would be starting school soon, so they should have understood. Instead, here they were acting like she was in trial. Might as well play along. “Your honors, I object! I do have fun!” You mock, but they just shake their heads. 

“Nope! The only way to amend your ....grievunces.....grievances is to listen to Smokescreen,” Your sister scampers away to her room, shutting the door and locking it. 

Well then. The Autobot in question sits down next to you. “Hey, crazy lady,” he starts. 

You roll your eyes, but let him continue. “You work too hard, you know that?”

“I have a little sister who needs me.”

He nods, “as if that wasn’t obvious! I mean, even still, you don’t have to do everything yourself.”

You look away, but he just moves to be in you sight. “Listen, what I’m trying to say -unsuccessfully- is I can help you! You don’t always have to do everything alone, I’m here now.” He smiles. 

Really? You’d never had anyone say they wanted to help before. Especially not your mother. A warm feeling spreads to your chest and you return his smile. “I’d like that.”

“Then it’s settled: I’m apart of the family now!”

Breakup:

(B/n) had broken up with you. You weren’t upset, just surprised, considering you had been about to breakup with him. You two hadn’t really like each other, and didn’t see the need to continue the relationship. Friends was fine, but nothing else. Feeling a bit better, you head home and just watch movies with Smokescreen and (s/n). You could tell they were happy that you were a single-pringle again; and secretly, so were you. 

Fight:

Tonight was already starting out for the worst. Your mother was home, and refusing to go to work, but she didn’t interact with you or your sister at all. Instead, pretending you two didn’t exist. On top of that, (s/n) and you were supposed to go somewhere with Smokescreen. Some racing thing he wanted to show you. A tap on your window told you he had seen her car. “Hey Smokes,” you whisper. 

He cocks his head like a question. “I don’t have a clue, she’s supposed to be going to work, but...”

Smokescreen nodded and started to hop in through the window when you stopped him. “I think it’s time she met me,” he explained, a cheery smile on his face.

But you weren’t smiling. That was in no shape and form a good idea, he could see that right? Obviously not, as his face twisted in sadness and confusion as you shook your head. “No.”

Your words hurt him, but he needed to see the truth: your mother cannot know about him. 

“Yeah, Okay, I’ll see you at base then.”

The Autobot left with his head down low, and you felt like absolute trash for how you handled that situation. 

Pain, part 1:

You brought a glass of water to your mom, but she just seemed spaced out. Obviously still using those drugs her last ‘boyfriend’ had given her. As you were about to leave, her mumbled words caused your (e/c) eyes to widen to headlights. “They’re coming...don’t like being told no.”

Instead of trying to ask her anything, as she was very likely to not understand, you ran to your sister’s room and close the door behind you. “Was Smokescreen upset?” She asks, but you shush her quickly. 

When she seems to understand, you drag her to her closet and push her in. “Stay here and don’t come out. Don’t make a sound,” you whisper, closing the doors just as fast. 

You could hear her breathing quicken, but the sound of someone opening the front door was much more frightening. “I love you,” you whisper to her.

Then, you grab her softball bat and walk out of the room. Two tall men stood there, guns in hand. “Oh look what we have here,” they started to sneer, but you weren’t having any of it. 

“Get out!” You screamed and ran at them with the bat as they pointed their weapons at you. 

You managed to knock one out, but just as you stood again, the other guy pulled the trigger.

Pain, Part 2:

The moment he had driven away, Smokescreen knew he had to go back. As mad as you were going to be, he would like to meet your mother; she would probably like him too. Honestly, he had no idea why you had been so freaked out about it. Smokescreen decided how he was going to introduce himself, all rest just as he turned back into your street. Only to see police cars and ambulances in front of your house. As he got closer, he saw (s/n) was being held by your neighbors, and Smokescreen couldn’t take it anymore. He switched to his holoform and climbed out, racing towards her. The little child wrenched out of your neighbor’s arms and gripped him tight. Words were streaming out of her mouth, but all he could do was watch a body being carried out of the house in a black bag. Your sister cried harder, and Smokescreen fell to his knees. It couldn’t be you. He found himself fighting back fluid in his eyes. What was that? Before he could try to figure it out, he saw you, on a different stretcher as you were wheeled to an ambulance. Your bright (e/c) eyes were looking around, searching for something. Then, your eyes fell on them, and Smokescreen could have sworn he saw you smile just before they closed as you fell unconscious. He nearly smiled himself: you were going to be alright. He wasn’t going to let anything else happen to you. 

Waking Up:

Beeping and giggling brought you back from the darkness. As you opened your eyes, there sat (s/n) and Smokescreen in two chairs by the hospital bed you lay in. The Autobot was tickling your sister quietly, but they both froze when they saw you turn to look at them. “(Y/n)!” Your sister cried, running and wrapping her arms around you. 

As much as you loved it, trying to hug her back only brought searing pain to your side. Then you remembered everything. Your eyes widened as you looked around the room. Where was your mother? As if understanding, Smokescreen got up and took one of our hands in his. “It’s not your fault, you know. The police told me you did a heck of a job on those two jerks.”

Your mom...where was she? “Smokescreen,” you said lowly, tears starting to gather at the brim of your eyes, “Where is my mom?”

He looked down at your sister and she squeezed his hand before leaving. That couldn’t be a good sign. Realization dawned on you and the tears finally fell, you tried to cover your face, but Smokescreen just hugged you, although awkwardly. “She was gone when they got there,” he whispered.

The Autobot kept you locked tight in his arms until you calmed again, and he held your face in his hands. “I got you, don’t worry.”

You smiled, and even though you knew your eyes were red and puffy, you swore you saw him mutter something under his breath. “Where are we going to go?” You suddenly ask, realizing that you couldn’t go back home. 

Smokescreen put on a sheepish smile. “Oh right, well, I was thinking you could come live on Base. There’s a small room that none of us ‘Bots can use, so I figure you and (s/n) can stay there.”

What about school? Just as you were about to ask, your smile grew even wider. Legally, you were old enough to get papers from a judge saying you could live on your own. It would be even harder to get guardianship of your sister, but you could pull it off. “Okay,” you beam, until the memory of having to plan for your mother’s funeral stuck in your mind. 

“Not so fast, (y/n), the docs want to keep you for another day, Ms. Darby suggested it.”

Asking About A Certain Event:

“Bulkhead I needed that!” Ratchet yelled and you laughed to yourself. 

The Autobots were just going about their usual day, check-ups and scanning for more ‘Cons. Smokescreen and (s/n) were talking quietly with Bee and Miko while you were just watching everyone. It was interesting how Optimus would stand in place for almost hours with his head tilted as he watched something. Ratchet and Bulkhead we’re almost constantly at odds with each other, and Arcee was done with them all. Jack convinced her to take him racing, although you would call it forced since she is his guardian. Arcee had to go to make sure he was safe. Just as you were about to head back to your room to get ready for work, (s/n) ran over and tackled you. “I think Smokey likes you!” She hisses in your ear. 

Then, just as fast, she ran off leaving you all red-face as Smokescreen walked up, his bright blue optics watching you. “What just happened?” He asked. 

“I’m not sure.”

He blinks quickly before shaking his head. “Whatever, well, the pink haired girl-“

“Her hair is mostly black.”

“-just told me something interesting.” He continues in, ignoring the interruption. 

“I told you I would always make sure you had fun, and it seems that because of this-“ one large finger pokes your side gently.

“Hey!”

“-Miko heard from Jack that you missed some dance called Prom.”

You narrowed your eyes at him and placed your hands on your hips, “Seriously? Why would I ever go to something like that?”

“Because we’re having our own. Now go change or you’ll be late for work, (y/n).”

Deciding that you would argue your way out later, you just threw up your hands and walked off. It would be handled later. 

*it wasn’t :)*

Prom:

Gown

(S/n) Dress

Turns out, Smokescreen was even more stubborn than you. True to his word, the Base has its own ‘Prom’ complete with (s/n) and Miko putting decorative flowers on the Autobots. Music blared from the speakers Jack had brought, and you found yourself cringing in front of the mirror in your room. Your sister assured you that you looked pretty, but you found your heart racing. What if the others weren’t all dressed up? (S/n) was, but that was only because you forced her. She said Miko was wearing a dress, but you didn’t believe her. Although, the girl was sure into all this party stuff. Your heart increased its best as you thought of Smokescreen. Why had he even asked you to this sort of thing? Why had the other Bots agreed to have one of these? Just as you were about to plead with your sister, she throws the door open and practically pushed you out. “Let’s go!”

The party had already started it seemed, as Bumblebee was dancing. Or at least trying to. Raf appeared to be teaching him, but the scout seemed to enjoy doing his own thing. Miko was indeed wearing a dress as she seemed to be controlling the music, Bulkhead sitting next to her and pointing out good choices. As expected, it wasn’t traditional Prom music, and for that you were a bit grateful. Doesn’t change the fact that Raf and Jack were wearing tux’s (why was beyond you) and all the Autobots had very large corsages on them. It was hilarious and frightening at the same time. Then there was Smokescreen. It seemed that the others had convinced him to wear a tux in his holoform. He looked nice, white and blue matching your dress, but you felt like dying inside. This was all awkward, and you knew that you were going to be forced to dance. Smokescreen put on his trademark smile and held out a blue flower. “Umm, thanks,” you whisper, and your sister elbowed you. 

This was going to be a long night. “Go dance,” she ordered, practically pushing you and Smokescreen towards Raf and Bee. 

“Come on, (y/n) I don’t look that hideous do I?” Smokescreen whined as you took a step away from him. 

“I don’t dance.”

He blinked, then a mischievous smile appeared on his face. “Well, let’s change that shall we.”

Oh dear. He held out his hand and you took it, slightly scared. With good reason, as he pulled you closer until you were mere inches from him. Then, he pulled you around in circles until it occurred to you that Smokescreen had no idea how to dance either. “Come on, I have a better idea,” you whisper, pulling him away from the room as Bee started dancing more erratically. 

Making sure that no one was following you, you pulled Smokescreen outside the Base, until you two were beneath the stars. The breeze bit at your skin, but you ignored it to watch Smokescreen look up at the sky as well. However, he turns to you and hangs his head low. “I’m sorry, (y/n), I was just trying to get you to have fun.”

You smile and hug him. “It’s okay, Smokey,” you laugh at your sister’s nickname for him, “we can dance out here. I just don’t feel comfortable around a lot of people.”

Smokescreen nods and you two start twirling around again, until eventually you two just stand there, hugging as the wind sang around you. It was the only song you needed. “This is perfect,” You mutter, smiling up at him. 

He nods for a moment, unusually quiet, before he looks back down at you. “Almost.”

Your (e/c) eyes go wide as he leans down quickly and connects his lips to yours, a blush dusting your face as he pulls away. “Now it’s perfect.”

Speechless, you just lay your head against his chest as he holds you close. It was unexpected, but nice, and you couldn’t help but smile. Until he lifts you up so he was carrying you bridal style. “We should probably be getting back before someone comes looking.”

You nod and just tighten your grip on him, sharing one last smile before you two enter the base again. 

Getting Even:

Work had dragged on later than you liked, and all you could think of was just getting back to the base so you could sleep. Or maybe hang out with the others. Smokescreen had been so jumpy around you lately, it was slightly silly, but gradually was getting on your nerves. Sure, that kiss was unexpected, but what had been the problem? When he picked you up, you decided to corner him about it. “Hey, Smokey, what’s up with you lately?”

He stays quiet, but you could feel the anxiety in the air. “Smokescreen.”

“Uhhh, please don’t be mad at me,” he says as fast as lightening. 

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Optimus said I shouldn’t have kissed you without permission!”

Your heart nearly stopped and a sick feeling entered your stomach. “You...you told Optimus?”

Smokescreen nearly stalled and faintly heard a sound that vaguely sounded like when Ratchet cursed. He totally had told Optimus. The Autobot leader had not needed any of that information, and you just wanted to melt into nothing knowing he knew. You didn’t regret anything, but why would Smokescreen tell him?! “I’m sorry!” He finally shouts, causing you to jump in fright. 

“Stop,” you say as he pulls up towards the base. 

He does so and you climb out, waiting for him to approach you. When he did, you watched him babble out apologies, speaking a mile a minute. “Smokescreen?”

“...yes?”

While he stared at you expectantly, you walked over and kissed his gently, pulling away after a second. A blush was covering his face darker than blood and he asked, “What was that for?”

“So I could tell the others.”

“No!” 

You tried running into the base before he could catch you, but was out of luck as he tackled you just before you reached the door. “No can do, (y/n),” he whispered. 

You tried to push him off with a laugh, “You can’t stop me!”

Smokescreen smiled and leaned down, but stopped mere millimeters away from your lips. You knew he was baiting you, but this was a battle he could win, and you closed the gap. That kiss was definitely not going to be talked about. 

Those Three Words:

You were going crazy, that had to be it. Smokescreen brought so many things to your life, and for once, you felt like a kid again. The worst part about your crazy feelings for Smokescreen was when he went on missions. Usually, nothing went wrong, and you just sat with Ratchet, who was equally as nervous. Smokescreen, however, was very prone to accidents and full of bad ideas. So, sometimes he would get shot at and narrowly escape with his life. This was one of those times, and you couldn’t help but hide your face as Ratchet listened to what was happening on the other side of the ground bridge. It was over quickly and they were driving back through, but that small moment was enough to chase away any happy thoughts in your mind. You patted Ratchet and walked back to your room, watching your sister sleeping in your bed. Footsteps and the door opening told you Smokescreen was there, but you kept your back to him. The Autobot wrapped his arms around you, but you didn’t return it. “(Y/n)...” he started. 

“Do you always have to be so reckless?”

Smokescreen was quiet for so long that you would have thought he had left had his arms not still been around you. “I know you don’t like it, but I’m reckless so I don’t lose you.”

You frowned, “That’s not how that works.”

He turns you around until he could look into your (e/c) eyes. “I-I love you, (y/n), please don’t be mad,” he whispered. 

Your eyes stung, but you hugged him back, “I love you too, Smokey, please don’t leave me.”

Smokescreen kisses the top of your head and holds you closer. 

An Embarrassing Topic:

You were mature for your age, and Smokescreen -even though he had his moments- was mature as well. When the topic of ‘bird’s and bees’ had crossed your little sister’s mouth as you were getting ready for school, your first thought had been where she had learned that term. You had definitely never said anything like that around her. A blush had settled across your face, so noticeable that Smokescreen had called you on it. “Nothing,” you tried to wave off the conversation, but he didn’t believe you. 

As soon as you were out of the base, he stopped and activated his holoform. A teasing smile formed on his face. “What prompted such a color, (y/n)?”

Smokescreen tickled your sides -unfortunately having learned from (s/n) that you were ticklish- and before you could answer had pressed his lips to yours. “Smokescreen!” You giggled, pushing him away as he pulled back. 

He must have seen the your breathing was increasing, because his face became as red as yours. “Oh.” He whispered, then turned away. 

“I get it now.”

At least he was as mortified as you. That’s what you thought. Smokescreen turned back with the most devilish smile. “It’s something to think about I guess.”

What on Earth was that supposed to mean?!

When He Needs To Think:

Generally, Smokescreen acted on impulse and just let whatever crossed his mind to be a reality. Then, there were the times when he just couldn’t get some thoughts out. Whenever that happened he would faze out, almost like he was daydreaming. At first it had scared you, but you gradually got used to it and would lean into him with one of your textbooks cracked open, or let (s/n) play with his hair so that he would have a pleasant surprise when he came back to reality. You never mentioned it, but he was definitely more cheerful after those episodes- and a whole lot more clingy. 

That Time of The Month:

(S/n) ran from you, as you were stricter. “It’s the evil queen!” She called, jumping up until she was in Smokescreen’s servo. 

He brought her up to his shoulder and looked down at you -standing with your arms crossed- in worry. “(Y/n)?” He asked, slightly scared. 

“(S/n) you need to take a bath!” You called, but she just clung to Smokescreen tighter. 

“Smokescreen!” You whined, but he just shook his head. 

“How do we bring back our princess?” Smokescreen asked. 

You growled lowly, but neither paid you any mind. “She needs hugs!” Your sister laughed. 

You most certainly did not need hugs! What you needed was a certain little girl to take a bath! Smokescreen nodded and set (s/n) down by Bulkhead and Miko before activating his holoform. “Come on, (y/n),” he said as he pulled you back to your room.

The Autobot tucked you under your blankets and hugged you tightly. “Stay?” You asked, feeling slightly better. 

Smokescreen chuckled and laid next to you over the covers, wrapping his arms around you. “Of course, Princess. I’m here.”


	25. Fourth of July Special

Optimus Prime—

You and the other kids had persuaded Bumblebee to take you to a small shop on the edge of Jasper, certain things on your mind. When you got back, Optimus had given you a questioning look, but you had just smiled shyly and followed Miko, Jack, and Raf to a room and locked it. The Autobots were not allowed in. Eventually, he came knocking, concern in his voice and Miko gave you an angry look. “Deal with boss bot before he ruins our whole plan!” She hissed, pointing at the door. 

You had run out, quickly closing the door behind you. Optimus raised an eyebrow, trying to reach around you, but the door was already locked again. “Come on,” you whisper, grabbing his hand and pulling him away. 

You kept him busy for the next few hours, just staying by his side while he worked on stuff, and when the sun was just beginning to set, you led him outside and to the top of the cliff with the rest of the autobots. The kids were already up there, having found a way to sneak out without anyone seeing. “You guys ready for a show!” Miko announced. 

In Raf’s hands was a controller, and when he pressed it, fireworks shot into the sky and exploded with a loud boom. The others were startled, but seemed to enjoy the colors raining down. Optimus picked you up in his holoform bridal style and pulled you closer. “So this was the surprise?” He asked, slightly amused. 

You nod enthusiastically. “It’s the Fourth of July, when American celebrates its independence from a tyrant.”

Optimus hummed softly and kissed your forehead. “It’s nice.”

Together, you sat on the rock and enjoyed the rest of the fireworks show that Raf had electronically wired up, and a small smile sat on Optimus’ face. 

Bumblebee_-_-_-_

“Come on, Bee! I want to show you something!” You shout, trying to pull the Autobot out. 

He just whined, “But (y/n), I was comfortable!”

Bumblebee had fallen asleep on your lap while Miko and Jack played one of the racing games in the base. Usually, he would play against her, but you had convinced him to sit with you so you could play with his hair. That had ended when you heard the unmistakeable sound of fireworks outside, jumping up in delight at the memories of when you and your brother would run out of the house to see them. “It won’t be long, I promise,” you whispered, poking at his face to stop his frown. 

When he finally seemed to go along with you, you quickly ran to your room and pick up something you had found when clearing out your room back at the old house. After you two walked outside, Bumblebee looked up in awe at the colors exploding in the sky. With his back turned, you quickly lit the object in your hands and smiled. It was a sparkler. They were the only ‘fireworks’ you had been allowed to use because actual fireworks bothered your father. “Bee,” you say, causing him to turn back. 

The scout’s optics widened significantly and he made a sound that you sword sounded like ‘woah’. Then, he activated his holoform and held out his hand, waiting till he grasped it took actually observe it. “It’s a sparkler, pretty right?” 

He nodded and gave you a sweet smile before turning back to the sparkler. 

“Bee don’t touch it!”

“Ouch!”

Ratchet()()()()()()()()

Currently, you sat alone inside the base. The other kids and Autobots were outside watching the fireworks, but not you and Ratchet. The medic had locked himself away, and you couldn’t help but feel down. There was no way you were going to push him, the sound of the fireworks got to him too much. That’s when an idea formed in your head and you grabbed Raf’s laptop from the loft area, racing down to find Ratchet. However, the door was locked and wouldn’t budge. “Ratchet?” You called, but there was no answer. 

Sneaking around, you climbed through one of the vents and exited into the room, tumbling down onto his workspace. There he was, the grumpy doctor himself, helm buried in his work. Quickly recovering, you set the laptop down and put your hands on your hips. “Ratchet,” you say firmly, and he looks at you in surprise. 

“Hi, (y/n), what is it?”

“You didn’t answer the door.”

“...”

You waited, but the red and white Autobot just turned his head away. “I’m sorry, my dear, I just...”

“I know, but you don’t have to lock yourself away, I’m not going to force you to do anything.”

At that, he looked very guilty and activated his holoform, hugging you tightly. “What did you have in mind?”

Without answering him, you dragged Ratchet all the way back to your room and started a movie on Raf’s laptop. They wouldn’t be back in for a couple hours, so you would borrow it in the mean time. Besides, he knew you wouldn’t do anything to it. It was an old, cheesy black and white film Ratchet had secretly told you he liked, and you hoped it would make him happy. Then, you pulled him to your bed and you two just lay there together, laughing along to the film while fireworks went off faintly in the background. 

Smokescreen!!!!!!! 

When you told Smokescreen about your plan to launch fireworks, he hadn’t really understood why, not even after you explained what the Fourth of July meant, but he still helped you. It was just going to be you two, a little date away from everyone else. (S/n) was under the care of Arcee for the night; the Autobot had seemed a little too happy about playing tea party, but you were thankful to her. You set up all the shells and other stuff while Smokescreen watched, head tilted at what you were doing. “I could just shoot the sky,” he joked, but you simply ignored him. 

“(Y/n),” he called, wrapping his arms around your waist, only for you to swat at his hands. 

“Hands off until we light the fireworks, Smokey,” you laugh, but he just pouted. 

“I still don’t understand the purpose of this,” he admitted, looking around sheepishly. 

With a lit match in your hand, you placed your other hand on your hip and fixed him with a mock-glare. “This holiday celebrates freedom, Smokescreen. Our freedom to do whatever we want.”

He perked up at that and walked over to you, placing his hands on your arms. “Does that mean you're free to kiss me?”

“We can do whatever we want.”

“Well then let’s light them all!”

Knockout_____________

Despite the warnings from Breakdown not to, you and Knockout snuck off the Nemesis and down to the race track where you two had met. There were other people there, racing as fireworks erupted into the sky, but you were content just holding his hand and watching the light show. “I wonder how the colors would look reflecting off my paint,” Knockout suddenly mused, and you playfully bumped into him. 

The Decepticon chuckled and moved you onto his lap as you two sat in the stands, your face erupting in a blush that would rival his cherry red color. “Something to say, (y/n)?” He asked, hands tilting your face up. 

You two kissed for a moment before you smiled, “I think you would look wonderful.”

Knockout smirked before setting you down and walking away. “Knockout?” You called, but he just turned and winked before continuing on his way. 

You had half a mind to race after him, but then some boy from your school walked up, his eyes wide. “(Y/n)! Are you going to drop the flags today?”

Your (s/c) face flushed, but you hastily nodded. Why not? Your boyfriend had wandered away to do stars knows what, so you might as well have a little fun. Standing up, you straightened your (f/c) dress before walking down the stands to the track as some guy was calling for the next cars to pull forward. Of course, there was Knockout, his cherry red vehicle mode brilliant underneath the changing colors in the sky. “Hey, doll! Remember the good old days?” He said, and you could practically hear the smirk on his face. 

“Shut up and win,” you laugh, raising the flags a bit higher so they knew to get ready. 

When you dropped the flags, Knockout took off like lightning compared to the silver and blue race car next to him. Wind ripped around you, but all you could do was smile and collect the flags, handing them off to the next girl before waiting by the stands for Knockout, shaking you head when he crossed almost a minute before the other guy. “Congratulations,” you smile as he wrapped his arms around you, having driven away to activate his holoform. 

“Was there any other outcome?” He asked, kissing your neck gently. 

“Of course not.”

Starscream~~~~~~~

“I just don’t get why you want to see those ridiculous displays?” Starscream ranted, waving his arms around dramatically as if that would help get his point across. 

“I could show you explosions! If that’s what you want, but no, you want to see those pathetic-“

“Screamers,” you said, trying to hold back a laugh. 

You knew that would get his attention. All you had asked was to go down to Earth to watch the Fourth of July celebration, but Starscream didn’t care about any of its meaning. He glared at you and straightened himself out. “Lord Starscream,” he corrected, but you just bit your lip. 

You loved him and all, but he knew you would only call him that when you were trying to get your way. That was one of those times, but you knew it wouldn’t work since he had just corrected you. Another mischievous idea entered your mind and you let your hair down. “You can play with my hair,” you offered, watching as he froze, debating what to do. 

“Deal,” He whispered, then carried you off the Nemesis and down to Earth. 

It wasn’t Jasper, but you didn’t care. Starscream had taken you two a pier somewhere on the United States, where people were launching fireworks on the other side. “Thanks, Screamers,” You exclaim, but instantly whine as he pulls your hair. 

“It is a nice sight though,” he mutters, and you contemplated your life choices. 

Was he talking about the fireworks or your hair in his hands?

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^.^

It had taken a bit of convincing, but you managed to persuade Soundwave to watch a livestream of a big fireworks show on the West Coast in honor of the Fourth. You two cuddled close, sitting in his lap as he hugged you tightly, watching the fireworks explode on the screen and listening to the booms like thunder. However, after a particularly loud one, the cats came running over, pawing at the screen until another boom scared them both. With puffed up tails and hisses, they ran behind you two, prompting Soundwave to ‘accidentally’ turn off the tablet. “Statement: it was scaring the cats.” He said sheepishly when you called him on it. 

You just smiled and snuggled closer to him, you were tired of watching the screen anyways. Soundwave set the tablet down in some random direction and held you tighter, blushing when you pressed a kiss to his cheek. You didn’t watch anymore fireworks, but the kissing more than made of for it afterwords. 

Megatron \0/\0/\0/

After some sweet-talking, and a bit of begging, you convinced Megatron to take you down to Earth to see the fireworks, smiling at the lake before you. A ways down the shore, almost on the other side, people were launching fireworks. The water seemed a bit cold, but you sent Megatron a small smile. He wasn’t even looking, watching the fireworks flying into the sky. While he was distracted, you took off your shoes, pants, and shirt before walking into the water. It was colder than you had imagined, but you wanted to swim and the look of shock on Megatron’s face was worth it. “Come on!” You giggled, shivering at the cold water as you got up to your waist in it. 

He looked between your clothes and you, shaking his head before tearing off his clothes to get in too. His eyes widened a bit at the temperature, but soon his devilish gaze was back as he picked you up in his arms. “Don’t you run off,” he growled in your ear and you laughed softly. 

As another firework went off in the sky, Megatron was startled so much that you were able to slip away and go deeper so you actually had to swim. Unfortunately, his holoform was tall enough to still stand, and he pulled you in again, this time unfazed when more fireworks went off. Megatron pressed slightly rough kisses to your lips, holding you close as colors rained down upon you two. 

Best Fourth of July. Ever.


	26. Your Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knockout and Megatrons songs are slightly suggestive

Optimus Prime—

You Are The Reason- Calum Scott

Bumblebee_-_-_-_

Say You Won't Let Go- James Arthur

Ratchet()()()()()()()()

Storm- Ruelle

Smokescreen!!!!!!! 

Certain things- James Arthur

Knockout_____________

Hypnotic- Zella Day

Starscream~~~~~~~

Smoke and Guns- Natewantstobattle

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Everything I need- Skylar Grey

Megatron \0/\0/\0/

Heaven- Julia Michaels


	27. New Character: Bulkhead Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heylo! 
> 
> Shameless little plug here, but I have another fanfic called Blood and Gold, its an Optimus Prime x OC love story, but it follows the Bayverse movies (all five of them), I would appreciate if any of your who are interested could read it, it was written on my phone so it has a few errors, but I would be extremely thankful for any feedback given. Thanks a bunch!
> 
> Anyways, I will stop taking up your reading time, bye!

Bulkhead*.*.*.*

How You Meet:

Where was Miko? You thought, jumping down off an embankment next to the bridge you had just marked up with paint, your head only a little fuzzy from the fumes. The girl was supposed to be helping you spray paint the old bridge, but she was nowhere to be found. As was usual, you both used to tag up the city together, but now she always seemed to be too busy or forgot about you entirely. You snapped photos of your art, hoping she would at least like them when you showed them to her at lunch tomorrow. Just as you collected all your spray cans back into your backpack and slung it over your shoulder, some dark green truck -and you use that term very loosely- came screeching to a halt further down the road. Seemingly chasing after it and a yellow and black Camaro, came another truck, dark blue and grey, and a...jet? You must have inhaled some paint, because you could have sworn they turned into robots and started fighting, the massive green robot even seemed to look straight at you. However, when the real sounds of fighting and metal scraping met your ears, you did your best to hide behind one of the anchors for the bridge, eyes squeezed shut and hands covering your ears like a child in your best attempt to pretend like none of this was happening. The ground shook with the fighting taking place literally behind you, but you didn’t dare turn your head, barely even breathing as it all stopped. That couldn’t be good. Fighting against your instincts, you peaked your head out from behind the anchor, only to see… nothing. They all were suddenly gone. Laughing to yourself you decided you were going crazy, and as strange as it was, that was better than robots being real and having fights in Jasper, Nevada of all places. Nope, definitely didn’t happen, you smiled, getting onto your bike and racing away, ignoring the dents and cracks in the street that had not been there moments ago. 

You:

Nobody ever understands artistic souls (at least not until they’re dead), and you seemed to have gotten the shorter end of the stick. Sure, you weren’t too bad off, but being adopted definitely didn’t sweeten any deal. Your parents were great, but they would rather you be into more...domestic things rather than graffiti and electronic music. Kind, but not supported, you barely put effort into school, only enough to maintain As and Bs so your parents wouldn’t mind your interests. It was a simple way of life, but you could be much worse off, so you trudged along; at least you had your art.

A second encounter:

“So, (y/n), did you end up going to the bridge? I was stuck doing homework with Raf, so..”

Miko gave you a long, circular explanation and you just shrugged as the two of you settled into your first class. “No, I figured you would be busy when you didn’t return my text, so I just stayed home.”

The girl took a quick look at the literal dried paint that you had missed when cleaning yourself last night and shook her head, but hey, if she wasn’ going to spill any beans, why should you? Besides, you were pretty sure her night didn’t include some hysterical things like yours. “Do you want to hang out after school?” Miko asks, typing away at her phone as she waited for your answer.

Really…Unfortunately, you weren’t feeling that great, so you decided against leaving the house except for school. “Sorry, I think I should just go home, my parents probably won’t be happy if I come home late again.”

“I thought you stayed at home?”

Oof. Realizing she caught you, you flashed her a cheesy smile and focused on the lecture, as the teacher was now in the room. All through class, Miko kept furiously texting, so much so your teacher nearly took it until the end of class. Why did you have a bad feeling it was about you?

Once the final bell rang, you ducked out of the school like a pack of wolves was following you. The walk to your home wasn’t so far, but you kept up a fast pace, a nagging feeling eating away at you. Something’s not right, no sooner had you thought that then the green truck from the night before skidded to a halt next to you. Miko stuck her head out of the passenger window and you weren’t even surprised, of course she would be involved in that. “Get in, we got to talk to you!” She yelled, but who was we?

There was no driver. Why would there be? It was a robot after all. “I really rather not,” you whispered, but the girl was already hopping out and pulling you to the truck.

The alien robot truck. “This is going to be so cool, I can’t wait for you to see the ground bridge, its like this green glowing space-”

“No,” you hissed, trying to get out of the truck, “Can I just go home, Miko?”

“She sounds scared, kid, we should probably do this another time,” some deep voice said from the radio. 

Right. Robot. Sentient. Yeah… “Aww, okay,” Miko concedes, “Anyways, (y/n), this is Bulkhead. He saw you last night and you saw him, so you two already know each other.”

"Hello," Bulkhead said, and he sounded nice, but you were still a little freaked out.

"uh, hi."

"I'll make sure boss bot makes him your guardian, since we live practically next door..."

Miko continued rattling on while Bulkhead let you out, you sure you would want to know later, but right now you have had too much. You escaped down the sidewalk before she finished speaking.

Hanging Out:

Electric violin music blasted through the headphones pressed tightly on your ears, drowning out any noise that might have disturbed you as you sprayed away at the supports for the old bridge, adding to several artworks you had already put on the structure. Just as you were feeling like it might be done, the ground quakes behind you, a feeling you had come to associate with the giant teddy bear that was Bulkhead. He certainly wasn’t as bad as you had thought, but he really didn’t understand art. Or at least, not yours. You pulled your headphones down to your neck and beamed up at him through the paint loaded air. “Hi!”

The Autobot stared at the green teddy bear you had added to the flowers and other odd things in the wall. “Apparently, as your guardian, I’m supposed to make sure you are safe, and out here is not safe-“

“You’re also Miko’s guardian though, so where is she?”

He frowned, “At base, where you should be.”

“But it's boring there, and I don’t think they want me around.” 

Bulkhead studies you for a long moment before he nods. “Why don’t you do this at base? I’m sure the others won’t mind.”

He didn’t address the second part, but that was all the permission you needed. “Let’s go!”

Turns out they very much did mind, but at least you showed Bulkhead how a spray can works. 

His Thoughts:

The art you made was as...different as Miko’s music, but he actually seemed to like it, especially after Ratchet went berserk at the sight of painted flowers on his tools. Bulkhead probably shouldn’t have asked you to do that, but it was funny. What wasn’t, was how you thought they didn’t want you there. Of the children, you were by far the easiest to handle...well, almost. Bulkhead wasn’t sure how he was going to juggle two charges, but he knew he was going to have to be gentle with you. Not very good for a Wrecker. 

He finds out you have a boyfriend:

It wasn’t really a big deal, you having a boyfriend, but it made your parents happy. You weren’t sure why, was it cause you actually showed an interest in someone, or was it because he was an outstanding young man from church. He wasn’t really that interesting, and didn’t really like your art, but he had his quirks, and reading poetry together was nice, even if you didn’t think he understood parts of it -poor boy wasn’t too bright. However, your quiet evening at the park benches was disturbed by Bulkhead speeding around the corner, coming to a halt, in the parking lot of the park, just where you could see. (B/n) didn’t seem to notice, but to you did, so you quietly got his attention. “Hey, I should probably get going, it’s late.”

He smiled, “Okay, let me know you got home safe, I’ll see you Sunday!”

You both went in opposite directions despite living on the same street, but hey, like you said: he wasn’t too bright. “Whatcha need, Bulkhead?” You asked as he opened the door for you to get in. 

Let’s just say you were surprised to find a bulky human there, green eyes and dark green almost black hair shining at you. “Uhh,” you start with wide (e/c) eyes. 

“It’s okay, it’s just me, see...”

The human that is apparently Bulkhead starts to rattle off how it was possible through some tech Ratchet had made, but you were still a little shocked. 

“Okay, but you still look like a teddy bear,” you joke, shaking off your shock. 

Actually, he looked like a killer teddy bear, but still had a nice smile and kind face. Even if he was intimidating. “No I don’t, why do you keep saying that? Teddy bears are soft and cuddly,” he stops talking at the look on your face. 

After you were done laughing, you once again asked, “So what did you come all the way out here for? I thought today was ‘no kids on base day’ courtesy of Hatchet.”

Bulkhead chuckled, knowing full well you both were going to be in a lot of trouble if Ratchet ever heard that. “Well, see, it is, but I wanted to talk to you.”

A Promise: 

Bulkhead took you to the old bridge, the place you had tagged up and the first place you had seen him. It was still a little weird to see him as human-ish, especially when he climbed out of himself and handed you your backpack filled with cans. “Can you teach me how to use them?” He asked, standing awkwardly by you.

“Uh...sure. Why not?”

As it turns out, Bulkhead was a little heavy-handed, bursting the first can of pink spray because he was holding it too tight, but he eventually learned and you got him to paint a flower. It was just green because he had broken the pink, but it still looked like a flower...mostly. You could tell he didn’t like it very much so you took out your phone, disconnecting your headphones. “You know, Bulky, art is more about feelings than presentation. I like to paint the music I am listening to, it becomes like a conduit.”

You turned on one of your most-used playlists and took the green from Bulkhead, handing him the blue instead. “Come on,” you say, turning back to the support where the green flower was.

Eventually, you both had made a mural of flowers, still not that pretty, but it had personal written all over it, and you admired your work until you noticed Bulkhead staring at you. "What?" You asked.

"I like having you around, (y/n). You're like a more reasonable Miko."

Wherever that had come from, you couldn't help but smile in return. Bulkhead, however, wasn't done speaking. "And while I don't know how to do this guardian thing, I will always protect you and be your friend."

"Thank you, Bulky," you beam, hugging the surprised bot. 

He coughed a little bit when you let him go. "Yeah, and we should probably cover this mess up with something good."

"Yeah, probably."

Breakup:

Your mouth hung open in shock after (b/n) had asked for you to meet. He had...just asked you to marry him. “(B/n) we are still kids!” You say, but he wasn’t deterred, still looking at you with a goofy smile. 

“We can get our parents consent, and...”

He rattled off of how you could do it, but you just shook your head. “(B/n)...I don’t think you understand-“

“Your parents agree it would be a good idea, that we both need to grow up. Of course, we wouldn’t marry now, but after graduation, yeah.”

Your parents what?! A sinking feeling dug into your heart. This was not going to end well. “Hey, (b/n), I’m sorry, but no. We are still kids, and you’re great, but I don’t think we should get married.”

His face fell and you couldn’t find it in yourself to feel bad. You weren’t going to get married when you didn’t even know if you liked him that seriously. You weren’t even sure you wanted to be with him anymore. “We can take it slow, I guess that would make sense-“

“I think we need to take some time for ourselves, to know if we actually want this,” you said, and he nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll...I’ll see you at church, (y/n).”

(B/n) walked away, head low, and all you wanted to do was run home and hide under your covers, but you weren’t going home. Before you could stop it, tears pricked at your eyes. How could your parents do something like that to you? All at once, you felt arms close around you, but you knew them and their awkward hug. Bulkhead was trying to comfort you, and you felt somewhat better knowing your friend was there.

Fight:

Turns out, it didn’t matter what you wanted: it only mattered what your ‘parents’ wanted. After you told your parents you had wisely said no, they had been furious. This time, it wasn’t their suggestion: it was law. So, you had run away, left them sitting on their stupid (l/f/c) couch. You were still in high school, what part of that didn’t any of them seem to understand? If you got married -despite still being a kid- you were never going to have a future away from Jasper. Never. The sound of screeching tires met your ears. “(Y/n)! What are you doing out this late?” Bulkhead asked when you climbed in. 

You thought that you had already run out of tears, but guess not, as they started falling again when you told him everything, from the beginning. He stayed silent for a long time as he drove. “I don’t...I don’t know what you want me to do, (y/n).”

You figured this wasn’t common among Autobots -probably even Decepticons- so you didn’t fault him too much. “I can’t go back there, Bulkhead.”

“(Y/n) I can’t take you from your parents.”

Really? “Maybe, that’s the safest place you can be right now.”

“Let me out.”

He came to a sudden stop, and you knew he was surprised. “If you really believe that, Bulky, then you were never my friend,” you cry, getting out and walking away. 

He was calling for you, but all you did was run, run further and further. You weren’t going back, not for your parents, not for school, and not for Bulkhead. 

Pain Part 1:

“It’s time for you to grow up.”

“You never do as we say.”

“Your parents agree...”

“Maybe it’s the safest place you can be right now.”

Their words echoed in your head as you sat by the cliff just outside of Jasper. All you were doing was being yourself, why couldn’t they accept that? Why did you have to grow up right now? You weren’t even considered a grown up. Frustrated, you threw a pebble from right next to you off the cliff. “(Y/n),” you heard the familiar male voice and you shuddered. 

How had he found you so fast? You turned your head to see (b/n) right there, still awkward and sweet as he gently pet your (h/c) hair. It all would have been comforting if he wasn’t holding a knife. “I brought your dress here, you should put it on.”

What dress? Your heart dropped as he handed you a white dress already dirty from the desert wind. Oh, right. Your wedding dress. “(B/n), please,” you sniffled, but he just pressed his lips to your head. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I just need to make sure you will come back. I promised your parents.”

He pointed the knife at you again, and turning away from him, you had to strip and put in the dress. All while he was watching. Your parents wouldn’t have done this if you had actually been their daughter. Once you were done, the sudden arrival of a blue and grey truck stole your tear stained face from (b/n). Something wasn’t quite right about it, and it only took you a moment to realize that you had seen that car before: chasing Bulkhead. It was the robot he had told you about: Breakdown. A Decepticon. “Don’t worry, (y/n), it’s just a...family friend.”

You clenched your jaw suddenly: Decepticons were now working with humans, just like the Autobots. They had to know. “Come on,” (b/n) started pulling you, but you pulled him back. 

“I’m sorry,” you said, and he started to smile. 

Then, you pushed him and you both went tumbling over the side of the cliff.


	28. Bulkhead Part 2

Bulkhead*.*.*.*

Pain Part 2:

After a round of talks with the Autobots, a tirade of yelling by Miko, and permission from Agent Fowler, Bulkhead went off looking for you. He hadn't ever wanted you to leave, but they weren't supposed to interfere with your life like that. However, this was certainly interfering with your life, and they all agreed it couldn't go on. But now he had to find you, and he had no idea where to start: you had been running away when he left you. "Bulkhead, I've picked up a Decepticon presence just outside of Jasper."

"(Y/n) was around there." Bulkhead raced off to the coordinates given, only to find no one there.

"(Y/n)!" He called, activating his bi-pedal mode.

Then, Ratchet informed him there was a life signal just a few feet in front of him. But that was over the cliff...

No. Bulkhead leaned over the side to see you there, on some rock outcrop barely ten feet down. "Ratchet! I found her, but she's hurt bad."

You very much were, your body was bruised up from the fall and a knife was sticking out of your fleshy stomach. What had happened? Bulkhead tried to reach you, but every time he kept failing. "(Y/n)," he called, but you weren't answering.

You were so pale, but Ratchet said you were alive, so he kept trying, until finally he reached you and picked you up gently, leaving a trail of red as he pulled you up, activated his alt mode and racing off. He had to get you to the hospital, but you weren't doing good. "Hold on (y/n), I've got you."

Waking Up:

Rhythm like beeping was the first thing you could hear as you slowly came to, but everything was so bright and your body was beyond sore. Once your eyes adjusted, you saw a green haired figure watching you, wide eyes as he realized you were up. And you realized where you were. Memories came crashing down and your body shuddered in remembrance. Had you really done that? Yes, your soreness was screaming. But then how did you survive. The ledge. The Decepticon has taken (b/n)! "Bulkhead," you said, trying to sit up only for your side to scream out in pain.

"Ah," you hissed, remembering (b/n) had stabbed you as you fell.

The Autobot came rushing forward, gently trying to push you back down. He still hadn't said a word and just looked so scared. "I'm sorry, (y/n)," he finally whispered, squeezing your hand gently.

You smiled -despite how bruised your face was- before you remembered the Decepticon. "Hey, Bulkhead?" You slowly told him everything about Breakdown's appearance at the cliff and how he had saved (b/n).

"That's not good," the bulky Autobot said, "and neither is what your parents did. I think it's time for you to come stay on base."

At your wide eyed look, he scratched the back of his head, "Or maybe not...I just-"

"Heck yeah, Bulkhead."

Asking about a certain event:

You were *mostly* healed from your little tumble, and Bulkhead must have been really scared, because he's barely let you out of sight since then. It's not like you were going to go find another cliff to throw yourself and your crazy ex off. With some papers from Agent Fowler, you were able to stay in school while staying in base, Miko would always bring you homework after school. At least you could stay hidden. You were working on the newest batch when Bulkhead pokes his head into your makeshift room -it was just an old storage closet the Autobots had no use for. At the sudden sight of his head, you nearly threw your pen at him. "Hey!" He said, dodging it before activating his holoform.

"Sorry, Bulky, you shouldn't try and scare people."

He didn't respond, his face was a bit red and you narrowed your eyes: what was he up to? "So, Miko brought up something on the way back from school: they had some dance that you missed."

Ah, prom. Oh well. "Eh, it's not that important."

He blinked, "Miko said you and her were going with Jack, but after the ...incident... well you know."

Yeah you did. "But I-"

"Well, Miko talked the others into having a dance on base, and said it would be very good if I asked you to go. With me..."

Now you understood why his face was red...heck yours was getting red too. "Uh, sure, Bulky."

If they were going to have one anyways...it couldn't hurt.

Prom, sort of:

Miko had tried to force you to wear some full length dress, but there was only so much formality you could take and talked her down to the more casual dress you had on. It was still formal, but nothing like your friend had planned, and so both of you were content. What you didn't expect, though, was Bulkhead to be waiting outside your room for you, looking very uncomfortable in the tux Miko had forced him to wear. He had also already ripped the jacket in one area. "Alright, let's get this party started!" Miko shouted, pulling the both of you out to the center of the base.

The other Autobots didn't look like they knew what to do, except for Bee and Arcee, they were both being taught how to dance by Jack and Raf. The night before, you and Bulkhead had tagged up the base while the other 'bots were recharging, much to Ratchet's displeasure. So now, all around you were glittery paintings of the bots and all the kids, although they weren't that good you could tell who they were supposed to be. Ratchet had wanted them power washed down, but the leader himself, Optimus Prime, liked them, so ha!

Point 1 (y/n). Hatchet 0.

Everyone else -since you and Miko had convinced all the bots to use their holoforms so they didn't break anything- was also dressed up, making you feel a little bit better. "Arcee with Jack, Raf with Bumblebee, Prime and Hatchet-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Smokescreen with Wheeljack, and (y/n) with Bulkhead! Check. Miko on music, check."

Miko was talking to herself, mostly, as she took to her guitar. Thankfully, it seemed she was just playing along to music instead of being the only source, or else you might have cringed (She was good, just...). With a bit of stumbling, you tried to teach Bulkhead how to dance, but you couldn't really dance that good, so you weren't that successful. Turns out, none of you kids could either, and as a result the 'dance floor' turned into a giant mess of weird movements slightly in time with music. However, you had to admit it was definitely non-traditional, but really fun. The night came to an end a bit soon as the other kids had to go home, and Bullhead walked you back to your room. "That was...interesting."

"It was fun," you laughed, "Especially seeing everyone try and dance."

"Yeah, somehow it seemed like that wasn't correct."

You smiled to yourself, it was really good to be yourself with Bulkhead. He seemed to be the only person, the only sane person (Miko doesn't count), that actually like you. And you liked him, maybe more, you realized, as you two sat there awkwardly before you gave him a hug, moving to pull away when he held on tighter, red face looking down at you before he leaned in close and kissed you. Awkward, yes. Did you like it...also yes. He pulled away quickly, both your faces practically on fire. "Well, um Goodnight," he stammered, leaving before the words were even out of his mouth.

Huh.

Getting Even:

While it was a surprise when Bulkhead kissed you, it wasn't unwelcome. He was sweet and gentle, much more so than (bf/n) had ever been. No one had ever made you feel so...safe, like he had. You definitely liked -maybe even more than that- him; not that you would say yes if he asked you to marry him -you do have standards. However, you knew he would never ask that, that's why you trusted him. Neither of you had talked about that kiss since your little makeshift prom, and the two of you sat peacefully together on the couch in the 'human space' watching music videos; nothing could change the fact that you were happy when he was around. It didn't stop you from looking over at him, wondering what he was thinking though, even if it brought a blush to your face. "What?" He asked, seeing your face turning red, "is there something on my face?"

Without thinking, you lean forward and kiss Bulkhead, the Autobot stiffening before practically pulling you into his lap. With you holding his face and the way he wrapped his arms around you, neither of you wanted to move, but the others would be coming around soon, so you two had to part before long. "I guess this complicates things," Bulkhead mutters, but you just grab his hand with yours.

"Not really."

Those Three Words:

The feeling of falling had you bolting straight up in your makeshift bed, hoping that no screams or crying had come before it. All you had left was your dignity, and you sure as heck hadn't taken that over the cliff with you. As you tried to calm down your racehorse heart, a figure came tumbling through the door to the storage closet you called your 'room'. Bulkhead. "Uh, hey, (y/n)...still getting the hang of doors," he mumbled.

You ignored it in favor of jumping up and pulling him into a hug, "I'm glad you're here, Bulky."

"Another nightmare?"

As if he really needed to ask. "Want to go paint Ratchet's tools?" He asked, and you felt warm at his attempt to make you feel better.

A smile formed on your face before you simply shook your head and hugged him tighter. "No, I'm good now that you're here."

Although they could do that later, if they had time. The Autobot stroked your hair, your body tensing in memory of (bf/n) doing that action, but Bulkhead had no malice in him. He was completely different and new, although he already meant more to you then any other person in your life. He was the only one who actually cared about you. "I love you, Bulkhead," you whispered, stinging eyes squinting to keep tears at bay.

He didn't really react in surprise, just a small chuckle before he said, "I love you too, (y/n)."

An Embarrassing Topic:

Miko has a potty mouth, not in the cursing sense, but she tends to bring up inappropriate topics from out of nowhere. Sometimes they are just ridiculous, but when she gets to rambling on about you and Bulkhead being a 'thing' sometimes her mouth acts like a faucet and says some consequential things. Such as pointing out that sometimes Bulkhead would sleep in your bed, and although she knew it was just innocent, Miko liked to go on about how they all had to watch out for when it started. Granted, she had gotten a pillow thrown at her before she could finish a sentence, but the damage was already done and your face a mix of angry and humiliated. She kept calling after you, apologizing, but you just stalked away to your storage closet. Times like these, you would have left home to go and spray paint until you were practically delirious from the fumes, but the burning embarrassment couldn't be erased as you continued painting a wall -although only with some ratty brushes you had found- until the door swung open. Bulkhead still hadn't learned to be more gentle with old doors, because at the force it opened under, it broke off its hinges and fell to the side. "Oops."

That was going under the time he had screamed at scraplets, even though that had actually been scary. "Hey, (y/n), you okay?"

Did he not hear Miko? Hopefully not, although you doubted she hadn't said it before. Just as long as she didn't say it in front of the other 'bots. "Just something Miko said," you sigh, keeping your red face turned towards the mural you were painting.

"Oh, the bed thing."

Great. "Bulky," you start to stutter before he interrupts.

"Not gonna talk about it, (y/n), I will just, uh, head to the -bye."

With that, your Autobot boyfriend tries -and fails- to put the door back in its place before letting it fall again, defeated, and hightails it out of there.

This was going to be awkward later, even if his actions actually made you smile.

When He Needs to Think:

Bulkhead wasn't much of a deep thinker, but he still got into funks every now and then, and only you could help him. Since art was your silent therapy, you showed him its ability to release the feelings inside, and when it was over, he would talk it through with you, explain everything. He may be a big wrecker, but he was still your green teddy bear.

That Time of the Month:

Nothing really changed much, although the odd powerful cramp now and then, but -considering some words going around the base- Bulkhead was treating you like a time bomb. How much he even knew, you weren't sure, unable to bring yourself to tell him you weren't a werewolf or some other monster. "Bulky," you called one evening, tired of him running away.

Knowing he was caught, Bulkhead looked at the exits, and you in all your tiny glory finally glared up at the Autobot. This however, only scared him further and you just huffed in annoyance before leaving and going to work on your mural in the storage closet. At least this would end.

Fourth of July:

The other kids had already gone home to be with their family for the night, and the Autobots were getting ready to recharge when you pressed a pillow over your head, trying to block out the distant booms and explosions. Your parents had always told you to just suck it up, fireworks weren't scary. They weren't, but the noise was awful, just like thunderstorms. You had never gotten through it, but it was just a few nights out of a year. Not that that made it any better. Your headphones did not help, as the music coupled with the distant explosions would give you a headache. You lifted up the mattress you slept on and hid under it, the sound now muffled even more. It was an improvement, just not a solution. "(y/n)?" You barely heard Bulkhead's voice and realized he might have been calling you for a while.

The Autobot peaked under your mattress at you, cowering and covering your ears as your wide (e/c) eyes stared back. "Too loud?" He asked, climbing underneath the mattress with you.

Now, all your attention was on him and less on the booms outside near Jasper. You nodded and curled into him, smiling as he put his hands over your ears. Even in his holoform, he was significantly larger than you, and his hands practically covered your head to begin with, so now the noise was almost nonexistent. It was slightly uncomfortable, but you appreciated it nonetheless. "Better?"

You nodded, happy as you beamed up at his blue eyes.

(I really meant well for this scenario....but it's more angsty then fluffy)

The Song You Two Dance To:

Finally/Beautiful Stranger by Halsey


	29. Disney Movie Night

Optimus Prime—

Aladdin

Despite all your efforts, you never got Optimus to sing along, though he did seem to enjoy the movie as you both huddled on the couch in front of the TV. It was an adventure love-story, not that you minded as he was engrossed in the story, his face actually expressing surprise or disapproval for different scenes. He was really cute, and though he didn't sing, you were satisfied by his childlike wonder at the movie.

Bumblebee_-_-_-_

Tangled

You had at first considered having Bee watch Cars, but decided against that quickly and instead chose a princess movie. Sure, Mother Gothel freaked him out, the Autobot hiding behind his hands during 'Mother Knows Best', but you were pretty sure he admired Flynn's character. Overall, it was an eventful night. Bee even tried to sing along, but you had to make him stop and just hum. He could have broken a mirror or something.

Ratchet()()()()()()()()

Moana

At first, he had thought little of watching a 'kids' movie, but you had hummed along and seemed genuinely happy watching Moana that Ratchet couldn't help but join in, especially during 'Shiny'. What really piqued his interest though, was when Maui had problems changing his form, the medic howled in laughter much to your delight. Unfortunately, the other autobots didn't seem to like how whenever he did something for any of them, he would end it by singing "You're Welcome!"

Smokescreen!!!!!!!

Lilo & Stitch

Since you were younger and your sister was just a toddler, Lilo & Stitch had been your shared movie, you resonated with it considering you were practically the caretaker of (s/n). Now, as the little girl was getting bored of your lessons for her, she begged to watch the movie again. Of course, you weren't going to deny that, seeing as she was at least making progress. As you two set up the 'humans area' after the others had gone home, Smokescreen walked up looking a bit annoyed. He must have been looking for you. (s/n) once more begged, trying to get Smokescreen to watch it with you guys. "Don't bother, Smokey," you laughed, "He's got to go recharge."

Now, however, he was interested, and got pulled over to watch the movie with you two. Not that he was really amused by the portrayal of aliens, but you all got too engrossed in the movie to care about his grumblings.

Bulkhead*.*.*.*

Mulan

Being your favorite movie as a little kid, you just had to have Bulkhead watch Mulan. Of course, you had to wait until all the other bots were either busy or recharging before you pulled him to the couch and TV to play the movie. It wasn't as lovey-dovey as other Disney movies, but it still made your heart happy and you hoped it would make Bulkhead happy. Now, as you got older, you realized why: like Mulan, you were different and just wanted to make your parents proud. Look how that turned out, though. Ignoring the thought, you just curled into Bulkhead's side as the opening came on. Now, hopefully you could get him to sing along to "I'll Make a Man Out of You."

Knockout_____________

Dumbo

It was such a cute movie that you couldn't help but show it to Knockout. Although it took a bit of convincing, and no small amount of smooth talking, you got him to sit down and watch it with you. He was not impressed by the talking animals, much less amused by their antics or the way babies being delivered is represented. However, as Dumbo's mother is imprisoned, you barely contain laughter as he gets outraged at the movie. You pulled him back down and comforted him, slightly mockingly, until he was shocked into silence -a rare feat for Knockout- by Dumbo and Timothy the mouse getting drunk, then the flying sends your boyfriend into fits of laughter. He didn't take the movie seriously after that, even though it ended pretty soon. Ah well, at least it kept him quiet for a time.

Starscream~~~~~~~

Hercules

Loving the songs and witty remarks of Megara, you had acquired a way to watch the Hercules movie by Disney, running up to Starscream after he went looking for you again, asking him to watch it with you. He had said no to watching a kids movie, but after you put on your perfected puppy dog eyes, Starscream agreed, not without a bit of grumbling. When movie time came around, however, he was excited, bouncing around you like a freaking dog, while you were getting poked and tickled over and over as the movie began to play. True to form, Starscream would banter back and forth with you, exclaiming that he was better than Hercules and so on. At least he would sing along though.

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^.^

The little mermaid

Although he seemed confused by how you wiggled along to the songs, you could tell Soundwave enjoyed the movie -even kissing your nose when 'Kiss the Girl' came on. (p/n) enjoyed sitting lazily by your side while you pet them, but Cheetopuff -being a kitten- wouldn't settle down. The little cat provided some extra entertainment by trying to catch the fish on the screen, and while it wasn't a normal movie night -considering you were aboard an alien ship- you enjoyed the time you got to spend with your boyfriend.

Megatron \0/\0/\0/

Beauty and the Beast

Normally, you would err on the side of caution when showing Megatron any form of human media, or at least any with visible humans, but you had been reading poetry to him lately, one poem contained a reference to Beauty and the Beast, to which the Decepticon was curious. He liked that poem, had made you read it more than once, and you couldn't help but smile as you did. So now it was time to show him the movie, and suspicious he was of you as you set everything up, that when he saw the opening pop up, Megatron was not surprised. At least he deigned to continue watching, although you did kind of beg him to, but when he saw the words Beauty and the Beast he became much more interested. No, he never sang along, but you were secretly glad he didn't, you could barely keep a straight face while imagining how that would look. He did, however, appreciate the movie, the characters of Belle and the Beast. Problem was, after that movie, you couldn't get him to stop calling you Belle, no matter how many times you reassured him he wasn't a beast.


	30. Poems

Optimus Prime—

I will never

lack the passion

to love you.

I am destined

or doomed

to be truly

yours.

\- Stephen Millard

Bumblebee_-_-_-_

If I could Catch a Rainbow

If I could catch a rainbow

I would do it just for you

And share with you its beauty 

On the days you're feeling blue

If I could build a mountain

You call your very own

A place to find serenity

A place to be alone

If I could take your troubles

I would toss them in the sea

But all these things I'm finding

Are impossible for me

I cannot build a mountain

Or catch a rainbow fair

But let me be what I know best

A friend that's always there

Ratchet()()()()()()()()

Never trust a mirror,

For a mirror always lies,

It makes you think that all you're worth,

Can be seen from the outside.

Never trust a mirror,

It only shows you what's skin deep,

You can't see how your eyelids flutter,

When you're drifting off to sleep,

It doesn't show you what the world see,

When you're only being you,

Or how your eyes just light up,

When you're loving what you do,

It doesn't capture when you're smiling,

Where no-one else can see,

And your reflection cannot tell you,

Everything you mean to me,

For t only shows your skin,

And if you think that it dictates your worth,

It's time you looked within.

-e.h

Smokescreen!!!!!!!

Falling in love with you

Was not a crashing wave

That swept me off my feet

And drowned me quickly

It was the soft pull of the tide

That drifted me into your oceans

Away from my own shores

Falling in love with you

Was not a hurricane

That poured on my windows

And blew me away from my shelter

It was a rain on a warm Sunday afternoon

That persuaded me to sleep

And covered me in sheets

Falling in love with you 

Was not falling at all

Loving you didn't break my heart

And shatter my soul

Every step was deliberate

Every word was carefully chosen

My loving you was quiet on purpose

I chose to love you carefully.

Bulkhead*.*.*.*

My heaven is

Your soft scented hair

Tickling my nose

Your sleepy even breath

Warm against my chest

And the music of your heartbeat

Interwoven in night's silence

With mine

-wyatt

Knockout_____________

One day you will take

my heart completely

and make it more fiery

than a dragon. Your

eyelashes will write 

on my heart the poem

that could never come

from the pen of a poet.

-Jalal Adrin Rumi

Starscream~~~~~~~

Not a cute card or a kissogram.

I give you an onion.

Its fierce kiss will stay on your lips,

possessive and faithful

as we are,

for as long as we are.

Take it.

Its platinum loops shrink to a wedding ring,

if you like.

Lethal.

Its scent will cling to your fingers,

cling to your knife.

-Carol Ann Duffy

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^.^

If I showed you my teardrops.

Would you collect them like rain,

Store them in jars,

That are labelled with "Pain",

Would you follow their tracks,

From my eyes down my cheeks,

As they write all the stories,

I'm too scared to speak,

Would you stop them with kisses,

Bring their flow to a halt,

As you teach me that pain, 

Isn't always my fault,

Would you hold my face gently,

As you dry both my eyes,

And whisper the words,

"You're too precious to cry",

If I showed you my teardrops,

Would you show me your own,

And learn though we're lonely,

We're never alone.

-e.h

Megatron \0/\0/\0/

Beauty and the Beast Part 2

It will get easier they said, forgetting

About you...

But they misunderstood about you and me

And the moon.

Because the purest love exists not only

In light but also in darkness;

And how you cannot have one without

The other.

I never feared your darkness

For I was in love with your moonlight;

It was your untamed strength

And how I became your weakness...

That lured me the most.

The wild beast lurking within the man

Tamed only by the true love of his beauty.

-N.R.Hart


	31. Sleeping Together

*Not to worry, all innocent....

Optimus Prime—

Nightmares were in great supply, and Optimus had taken to spending the night with you after they kept happening. Eventually, you both were comfortable enough that your bed was just his default, and although it didn't take your nightmares away, you could tell he was less worried at night. Now, if only you could stop getting red in the face whenever the Autobots pretended to not notice him leaving your room in the morning.

Bumblebee_-_-_-_

Sleeping alone -more like just living alone- was a normal aspect of your life, but when thoughts wracked your brain and kept you up all night, leaving you tired and quiet the next day, Bumblebee decided to stage an intervention. He thought you were scared of the dark or something, and you weren't really sure he believed you when you argued it was just insomnia. With your begrudging approval, he spent every night after that with you, and though you would never admit it openly to him, it was comforting having him there.

Ratchet()()()()()()()

Blunt as he was, when you had mentioned the cold in your room, he had just blatantly said he would warm it. Ratchet had meant it as an innocent, harmless offer, but you had flushed at the words and thanked whatever power there was that most of the Autobots were out on some mission. You had tried to end the conversation, but he'd just keep making it worse and you could have sworn he was doing it on purpose. Suffice to say, you agreed in hopes of ending the conversation. At least you weren't cold at night anymore.

Smokescreen!!!!!!!

As part of her attempts to be a 'big girl', (s/n) has demanded to sleep by herself from now on. She wasn't so little anymore and needed some independence, but considering you had practically watched over her every night since she was born, it was bittersweet. Quickly, however, Smokescreen had offered himself as a replacement. Although you had refused at first, considering he had brought it up before -just not in so 'innocent' terms, now you found yourself too alone at night, even though your little sister was only on the other side of the room. The first night had been very tense, considering your boyfriend was in your bed, but after getting over that, you slept peacefully for the first time in years.

Bulkhead*.*.*.*

After your first nightmares of falling had started, Bulkhead had taken to checking on you in the night. It was sweet and made every fiber of your being happy, but sometimes he woke you up because he still does not know his own strength and practically slams the door open every time. Mustering up your courage, and even then you still had tripped over your words, you finally just convinced him to sleep with you at night. He'd practically gone silent with an awkward smile before agreeing once you reminded him of how many times he'd woken you up.

Knockout_____________

As rushed as it was, the second or third night you had been on the Nemesis, Knockout had taken to sleeping in your bed, not doing anything bad. Really, you understood it was out of fear from you almost dying after getting hit by a truck. He wasn't really warm, something that had surprised you, and more often than not, you realized you were in fact warming him.

Starscream~~~~~~~

Starscream was a clingy, possessive, and slightly arrogant Decepticon, and as such always demanded you to be by his side -which caused much grief early on. Nothing was he more adamant on then sleeping in the same bed, almost like it was a vital part of his life. Granted, you did find it comforting -nice in fact- even when he decided to pull your hair.

Soundwave^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Inseparable, Soundwave sleeping in your bed was just a natural thing for the both of you. It wasn't weird, so there was no reason to make anything of it. It was so normal for you that you couldn't really remember how you used to sleep. Cuddling up to Soundwave and the cats adding to the mix, you were happy and content.

Megatron \0/\0/\0/

He had been trying to convince you to let him spend the night with you for a while, but your nerves had always refused him. Eventually, your brain calmed down, reassured he had only ever meant it in innocence and it would ease some of his possessiveness. It did not. He held you every night, not tightly, just enough so that you wondered if he thought you would disappear. Of course, you never called him on it and had to admit that it was easier to sleep when he was there.


End file.
